Una excepción a la regla
by ChiKaon
Summary: Lee ha terminado su rutina diaria de entrenamiento con sus compañeros y con Gai-sensei cuando en esa tarde se ha desatado una tormenta en donde para su sorpresa se encuentra a una Sakura golpeada y con la blusa hecha trizas... ¡Capítulo final!/NOTA: Semi JiraiyaxTsunade.
1. Bajo la lluvia

Capítulo I."Bajo la lluvia"

Era un día soleado y hermoso en la aldea oculta de Konoha, hacia buen clima y era ideal para entrenar, empezando por el equipo de Gai, al cual le importaba un comino si llovía, nevara o relampagueara (sobre todo a cierto bulto que tenía el autoestima inflado hasta la cabeza),si , me refiero al enérgico y carismático Rock Lee.

-¡Muy bien chicos, recuerden que hay que poner en alto el poder de la juventud!

Dijo dándoles ánimos Gai sensei.

-¡Si Gai sensei! (dijo el pelinegro mientras pateaba el tronco de un árbol con enjundia).

Ten-Ten: Ese Lee y su cabezota inflada del coco wash que le hace Gai sensei. (Decía en su mente mientras practicaba su puntería con las kunais).

Neji (en su mente): Es el colmo con esos dos, hasta parecen parientes.

Practicaron hasta el medio día, que era la hora del almuerzo, el cual había preparado Ten-Ten con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

¡¡¡Wow, se ve delicioso!!! (Dijeron muy hambrientos los dos pelinegros), en cambio Neji solo agradeció por la comida y comenzó a consumirla.

Al poco tiempo de haber terminado de comer, ambos pelinegros terminaron panza arriba de haber tragado, a lo que dijo Neji:

-Hiciste un buen trabajo al haber preparado una buena cantidad de comida Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten: Es que seria el colmo sino supiera como comen esos par de comilones y mas después de 2 años y medio.

Neji: Tienes razón…. (Dijo sonriéndole a la pelicafé).

Rápidamente cayó el crepúsculo sobre la jornada que ya había terminado.

-¡Hoy hicieron un excelente trabajo muchachos, si siguen así estoy segur que no tendrán problemas para alcanzar sus objetivos!  
¡Así que mañana no falten por nada del mundo. ¿Entendido?!

- ¡Si! (dijeron los chicos).

Era ya de noche cuando el pelinegro estaba acercándose a su casa, cuando en ese momento comenzó a llover haciendo acelerar su andar, sin embargo, sintió un pequeño jalón en su ropa y al momento de voltear para ver de quien se trataba, esa persona se le abalanzó a modo de abrazarlo mientras rompía en llanto. Lee al reconocer esos mechones rosas empapados por la lluvia dijo:  
-¡¿Sakura-san?!

Sakura no dijo nada, seguía llorando mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de este buscando algún consuelo, dejando confundido al pelinegro.

-Sakura-san…. ¿qué ocurre?... ¿porqué lloras? (dijo el pelinegro preocupado).

La pelirosa levantó un poco el semblante, el cual estaba empapado por las lágrimas y la lluvia.

Lee sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a la alegre Sakura llorar de esa forma tan desesperante, que simplemente la abrazó al sentir que el también iba a llorar, sin embargo, no lo hizo, tenía que mostrarse fuerte, no tanto por su orgullo de hombre o de ninja, sino porque no quería que Sakura siguiera llorando y darle así la fortaleza que necesitara.  
De pronto, la kunoichi dejó de llorar pero seguía aferrada a las ropas de Lee, quien por un momento se ruborizó y una vez ya más tranquilizada esta lo soltó poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo Lee la había estado abrazando, así que bruscamente se separó de el toda ruborizada de la vergüenza, para sorpresa de Lee, Sakura tenía la blusa casi hecha trizas y a simple vista Lee pudo apreciar algo del sostén de la chica, haciendo que se ruborizara una vez más, pero duró poco al oír la voz de la pelirosa preguntándole:  
-¿Te doy asco….?  
¿Qué?  
Lee…kun…quiero…. Saber….si… ¿Te doy asco?

Lee quedó estupefacto ante tal pregunta, pero más aún cuando vio algunos moretones y arañazos en los brazos, en su pecho y en su cara lo que parecía ser una bofetada que había dado lugar a un hilo de sangre salir de la boca de Sakura.

-¡Sakura-san¿qué te paso¿Quién te hizo esto?!  
Preguntó Lee muy preocupado.  
-Lee-kun… me equivoqué…  
-¿Qué…?  
-Creí…que…me amaba… pero…no…, me…equivoqué….  
-¿A quién te refieres Sakura-san?

Sakura, tratando de que no se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta otra vez tragó saliva para decir:  
-Sasuke…  
-¿Qué te hizo ese tipo? (dijo tratando de calmar sus ímpetus apretando sus puños).  
-El… el…me….violó….

Al escuchar esta última palabra, el pelinegro se quedó en shock, no sabía si enojarse, gritar o llorar por su pequeño cerezo desflorado, solamente resonaba esa horrenda palabra en su mente cual eco resuena en una cueva. Automáticamente sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la kunoichi, quien no dudó en corresponderle, no supo porqué razón lo hizo, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que ese abrazo estaba cargado de ternura, fortaleza y ¿de amor?

Poco después el ninja, tomó en sus brazos a la kunoichi, quien se había quedado dormida mientras lo abrazaba y muy decidido llevó a la muchacha directo al hospital de Konoha.

Continuará…. 


	2. Quiero protegerte

Capítulo II."Quiero protegerte".

Al llegar al hospital, Lee se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Tsunade (con Sakura en brazos bien dormida), pero lamentablemente no le dieron el paso (a pesar de golpetear la puerta mientras llamaba desesperado a la Godaime), cuando en ese momento la susodicha aparece con cara de interrogante al ver a Lee siendo el que este llamando como loco su nombre y no Naruto, pero luego al ver a su querida subordinada en muy mal estado, esta se la arrebata al pelinegro y llamando a los doctores para llevarla a revisión y preguntarle a Lee que era lo que había pasado.

Lee se armó de valor para contestar todas las preguntas de la Godaime, quien rompió la botella de sake que llevaba en la mano, haciendo que esta sangrara mientras el líquido se mezclaba con esta, trató de controlarse y al lograrlo, dio un suspiro diciendo:

-Hiciste bien al traerla conmigo…Lee...  
-Es que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…  
- Tsunade-sama…por favor…ayúdela….  
-No te preocupes Lee, estará en buenas manos, te lo prometo.  
-Gracias…Tsunade-sama…

Las horas pasaban lentamente en el quirófano, las piernas de Lee no paraban de temblar por la preocupación, hasta que Tsunade salió del quirófano a darle noticias sobre el estado de Sakura; para esto, Tsunade había llamado a la mamá de Sakura, quien estaba preocupada por su hija.

-Quiero hablar con usted señora Haruno.  
-Esta bien Tsunade-sama… (Dijo levantándose de su asiento para ir a la oficina de la Godaime).  
-Lee quiero que cuides a Sakura, mientras yo hablo con su madre ¿entendiste?  
-¡Entendido Tsunade-sama! (dijo levantándose de su asiento haciendo la seña de los militares cuando les ordenan algo).

La Godaime sonrió al ver el optimismo del pelinegro, a lo que la mamá de Sakura quedó algo extrañado con la actitud del muchacho preguntándole a la rubia:

-Tsunade-sama ¿quién es ese chico?  
-Se llama Rock Lee.  
-¿Y es de fiar…?  
-Por supuesto, de hecho es el ninja más confiable y fiel que he conocido y hasta ahora no ha fallado a ninguna de sus promesas y más tratándose de su hija, a quien le juró que la protegería por encima de su vida.

La señora al sentir sinceridad en las palabras de la Godaime, se tranquilizó al saber que Sakura contaba con un guardián sumamente fiel.

Pasaron como dos horas para que Sakura saliera del efecto de la anestenecia, para esto Lee se encontraba sentado en una silla, recargado en el buró donde se encontraba a su lado bien dormido.  
Sakura estaba confundida y sorprendida¿cómo era posible que Lee se preocupara tanto por ella?, sabiendo que nunca lo pelaba por más que hiciera circo, maroma y teatro para llamar su atención.

Pero, ahí estaba, dormido pero a su lado; para esto, algunos rayos de sol se infiltraron por la ventana dando la señal de que ya había amanecido, por un momento la chica tuvo un leve rubor al ver la imagen de Lee acurrucado en sus brazos dormido mientras unos rayos de luz solar se proyectaban sobre el.

-Que tierno se ve… (Dijo entre susurros la pelirosa).

Poco a poco el pelinegro fue despertándose al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro.

-Que…rápido…amanece… (Dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos).  
-Buenos días Lee-kun… (Dijo Sakura esbozándole una sonrisa al moreno).

Lee no dijo nada simplemente se ruborizó por la dulce sonrisa que le había regalado la Kunoichi, para después devolvérsela con su "pose de chico guay", esta no pudo evitar una risita.

-Lee-kun…eres muy raro…

El moreno se sintió un poco triste, pero le duró poco, al escuchar la dulce voz de la kunoichi decirle:

-Pero…eres muy tierno y amable conmigo….muchas…gracias….  
-Sakura-san… (Dijo cortando a la chica).  
-¿Qué sucede Lee-kun?  
-Yo…  
-¿Tu qué?

Lee tragó saliva al sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora a la vez que sus piernas temblaban como maracas, pero luego se armó de valor para decirle a su delicado cerezo:

-Sakura-san…yo…quiero…protegerte…. (Dijo con la cara hecha un tomate).

Sakura quiso decir algo pero en ese momento Tsunade entró junto con su mamá interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

-Lee, necesitamos hablar con Sakura en privado, por favor quiero que regreses a tu entrenamiento con Gai y tus demás compañeros.  
-Pero…Tsunade-sama…  
-No te preocupes estaré bien, Lee-kun… (Dijo nuevamente esbozándole una sonrisa).  
-(/////) Esta bien…, con su permiso Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san, Haruno-san…  
-Propio Lee (dijo la rubia sonriente).

En ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, el cual fue cortado por la Godaime diciendo:

-Sakura, hay algo importante que quiero preguntarte, así que por favor quiero que me respondas con prudencia.

Sakura sintió un poco de inseguridad ante las palabras de su maestra, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que decirles la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió entre ella y Sasuke.

-Está bien…

La rubia se sentó en donde el moreno había estado, mientras que su mamá se sentó al lado de su hija.

-Sakura… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre Sasuke y tú?

Sakura tragó saliva para que los nervios y el pánico no la traicionaran, puesto que le era difícil contar con detalles aquella pesadilla que había vivido en carne propia bajo la lluvia.

-Yo…  
-¿Cómo fue que te encontraste con Sasuke?  
-Yo estaba caminando hacia el hospital para ir a dejar un libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca sobre venenos y antídotos, cuando en ese momento alguien me jaló el brazo en dirección a un callejón sin salida; para esto ya había oscurecido por lo que no pude reconocer el rostro de Sasuke hasta que mencionó mi nombre mientras me arrancaba la blusa y….

La chica no pudo continuar al habérsele quebrado la voz al recordar cada escena que, sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar mientras su madre la abrazaba para consolarla.

-Entiendo….pero ¿no sabes la razón por el cual lo hizo?

Sakura sorbió algunos mocos que salían de sus fosas nasales e intentar aclarar su voz…

-El…me…dijo… que….lo….hizo….porque…yo….era….la….mujer….perfecta….para….engendrarle….un….hijo….ya…que….después…de…. matar….a…Itachi….su….siguiente…..meta…..era…..levantar….de…nuevo….el….Clan….Uchiha….

Tsunade apretó los puños tratando de controlarse y cuando al final lo logró, esta se dirigió a su discípula.

-Sakura….quiero que vuelvas aquí dentro de tres semanas para hacerte una prueba de embarazo ¿entendido?

Sakura quedó helada al escuchar la orden de su maestra, la idea de engendrar un hijo le aterraba y más si este iba a ser producto de una violación.

-Tsunade-sama….  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿Porqué me dice eso?  
-Porque encontramos tu matriz desgarrada y restos de semen en tus entrepiernas, por eso quiero hacerte la prueba dentro de tres semanas para tomar medidas respecto a esta situación.  
-¿Y si la prueba sale positiva¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer?  
-En caso de que salga positiva, yo pienso que lo ideal sería que tuvieras al bebé.  
-Pero…es...Que…yo….no…tengo…el valor…para…tener…un…bebé…  
-Sakura…ninguna mujer esta preparada para ser madre por muy madura que sea… (Dijo su madre abrazándola).  
-Pero...Yo…  
-No te preocupes hija Tsunade-sama y yo estaremos apoyándote…  
-Así es Sakura, no estás sola tenlo por segura…

Mientras tanto, Lee estaba metido en sus pensamientos que simplemente lo que decía Gai-sensei era algo insignificante, a lo que su mentor le dijo que quería hablar con el, al ver que Neji y Ten-Ten se habían retirado.  
-¿Qué sucede Gai-sensei? (dijo con cara de interrogante el pelinegro).  
-Eso mismo debería preguntarte….Lee…  
-Dime… ¿Qué ocurre hijo? (dijo dirigiéndose con dulzura paternal a su alumno favorito).  
-Yo…no…lo…sé…  
-¿Cómo está eso de que no sabes?  
-Es que no estoy seguro de lo que me pasa…

El mayor notó nuevamente una expresión de preocupación e inseguridad adornar el rostro de su alumno, que nuevamente volvió a preguntarle pero con más calma y dulzura (que meloso ), esperando con paciencia la respuesta de su pupilo.  
-Es… una chica…eso….es…todo… (Dijo algo ruborizado).

Al pelinegro mayor casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su hermoso pupilo, no podía creer que Lee¡su niño estuviera enamorado!, pero por otra parte se sintió feliz por el menor, así que con picardía le preguntó:

-¿Y se puede saber quien es la chica que ha robado tu corazón?(dijo con una pícara sonrisa).

El menor se apenó al decirle que se trataba de Haruno Sakura a lo que el sensei casi se cae del tronco donde estaba sentado, pues se dio cuenta de que su alumno no tenía malos gustos, pero de pronto los pensamientos del adulto fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su pupilo…

-Pero ella solo me ve como un amigo…además….me siento inferior al lado de ella, puesto que ella es una chica hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario, por mucho que me esfuerce jamás estaré a la altura de Sasuke, Neji o inclusive de Naruto…

Gai se sintió mal por la situación que estaba pasando su joven alumno, pero sabía que tenía algo de razón en cuanto a lo "físico", pero luego alientó al pelinegro con las siguientes palabras:

-Escucha Lee, es verdad que físicamente no le haces sombra a Sasuke, a Neji e incluso a Naruto, pero déjame decirte que tu tienes algo que Sasuke y Neji no tienen….  
-¿Qué es?  
-¡Un corazón de oro! (Dijo esbozando su sonrisa Colgate [).  
-¿Un corazón de oro? (Dijo algo confundido el pelinegro).  
-Verás mi querido subordinado, hay varias clases de belleza, entre ellas las más extrañas, exóticas y poco comunes que muchas veces la gente no las toma en cuenta, resultan ser más atractivas que las que uno está acostumbrado a ver.  
-Gai-sensei sigo sin entender que quiere decirme….  
-Que tú…Rock Lee eres ¡una belleza rara!  
-¿Una belleza rara?  
-A lo que me refiero es que tu belleza no radia en tu físico, sino de aquí.

El adulto señaló con su dedo índice el pecho de Lee en dirección a su corazón, quien por fin comprendió las palabras de su maestro.  
-Algún día encontrarás a la mujer que está destinada para ti…  
-Gracias Gai-sensei…  
-Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuando te sea necesario. (Dijo acariciando la cabeza del menor).

Mientras en otro lugar, específicamente en la casa de los Haruno, la pelirrosa se encontraba en su cama viendo el firmamento a través de su ventana, recordando todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días, desde el día en que Sasuke había corrompido su cuerpo, hasta esa mañana que había amanecido en el hospital, pero lo que más se le venía a la mente una y otra vez era el rostro de aquel moreno de cabello corto y ojos negros.

-Lee…

Fue lo único que dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Continuará….


	3. Una decisión difícil

Capítulo III."Una decisión difícil"

Ni había pasado la segunda semana cuando Sakura comenzó a sentir los primeros síntomas de lo que posiblemente sería del embarazo, cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que se desmayó para sorpresa de Sai, Naruto y Yamato.

-¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!

Gritó con desesperación el ojiazul al ver a la muchacha tirada en el suelo, mientras que Sai y Yamato sostuvieron a la chica poniéndola en cada brazo sobre sus hombros para dirigirse a toda prisa al hospital de Konoha. Era el día de descanso para el equipo Gai, desafortunadamente para Lee eran iguales, bueno hasta hace poco, puesto que a raíz del incidente que tuvo con Sakura ese día lluvioso y luego en el hospital, su cabeza giraba en torno a la cara de Sakura, tanto que le quitaba el sueño y ¡hasta las ganas de entrenar!

No sabía porque pero sus sentimientos hacia la pelirosa estaban volviéndose más profundos, muy profundos, que incluso llegó a tener miedo de sí mismo porque la razón por la cual no dormía bien; era porque muchas veces había soñado con la kunoichi y no precisamente sueños decentes….

-Rayos ¿qué me está pasando últimamente?

En ese momento, decidió despejar su mente, saliendo a respirar algo de aire al balcón de su cuarto, cuando en ese momento vio de reojo al equipo de Naruto llevar a Sakura directo al hospital de Konoha. Como pudo salió a toda prisa para alcanzarlos en el hospital, estaba tan preocupado por la muchacha de hebras rosas que por poco y se lleva de corbata a Ten-Ten, que iba caminando hacia la casa del moreno.

-¡Hola…ah! (Grito la castaña al ver a Lee correr a toda prisa).  
-¡Lo siento Ten-Ten!  
-Pero… ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?

Ya en el hospital, Sakura fue atendida por Tsunade, mientras Naruto, Sai y Yamato estaban tratando de controlar sus nervios en la sala de espera, cuando en ese momento aparece el chico de mono verde, para sorpresa del rubio.

-¿Cejotas?  
-N…Naru…to…kun… (Dijo casi sin aliento al haber empleado todas sus fuerzas en esa maratón).

Lee respiró tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando en ese momento la señora Haruno apareció ante ellos con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?  
-No se preocupe señora Haruno, su hija está siendo atendida por Tsunade-sama (Dijo Yamato tratando de calmar a la señora).  
-¿Pero que le paso? (seguía preocupada por su hija).  
-No lo sabemos, estábamos entrenando cuando Sakura-chan de pronto se desmayó.

La señora tuvo el presentimiento de que su hija si estaba embarazada, cuando en ese momento sale la Hokage de su oficina, haciendo que todos, o mejor dicho Naruto y Lee saltaran de sus asientos.

-¡¡¡Tsunade-obachan!!!  
-¡¡¡Tsunade –sama!!!

La rubia se hizo la de los oídos y dirigiéndose a la señora Haruno para decirle:

-Señora Haruno acompáñeme a mi oficina, por favor.  
-Sí, Hokage-sama…  
Ambas mujeres se adelantaron al despacho, donde también se encontraba la pelirosa sentada sobre la cama de revisión con un semblante preocupado y tomando asiento, la rubia comenzó a hablar con profunda seriedad.  
-Voy a ser directa con ambas….

La Godaime dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura, quien quedó petrificada al escuchar:  
-Sakura…estás embarazada…

La mente de Sakura se bloqueó por completo, no sabía como reaccionar, su rostro palideció, temblaba con horror y lo único que hizo fue desmayarse.  
-¡¡Sakura!! (Gritaron ambas mujeres).

Afuera, Yamato y Sai ya se habían ido, así que los únicos que seguían esperando eran Naruto y Lee muy preocupados y nerviosos (sobre todo el chico de mono verde, cuyas piernas parecían maracas), pero luego Naruto tuvo que irse al recordar que Jirayia lo había citado en el puesto de Ichiraku para irse luego a las afueras de Konoha a iniciar su sesión de entrenamiento.

Pasaron dos largas horas cuando Sakura recuperó la conciencia, le dolía la cabeza, puesto que la noticia la había alterado. Esperó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y cuando lo hizo, Tsunade se dirigió a su subordinada.  
-Sakura, yo sé, que esto es una situación difícil en tu vida y más porque aún estas joven para cargar con un bebé, pero tu madre yo estuvimos analizando esta situación porque tu matriz está muy delicada después de lo que ocurrió con Sasuke.  
-Por favor, Tsunade-sama vaya directo al grano…  
-¡Sakura no le faltes el respeto a la Hokage!  
-Descuide señora, está muy alterada. –Sakura lo más conveniente es que abortes a ese bebé…

La kunoichi abrió los ojos como plato ante las palabras de su maestra, pero antes de poder mencionar algo, la Hokage siguió hablando.  
-Es conveniente que abortes a ese bebé, no porque sea producto de una violación, sino por tu propio bienestar.  
-Pero ¿por qué por mi propio bienestar…?  
-Porque cuando te hicimos los análisis, tu matriz quedó desgarrada y a causa de ello no estás en condiciones para tener un bebé con esa matriz lastimada.-Tardará meses o quizás unos tres años en cicatrizar por completo las heridas de tu matriz, en pocas palabras, tu embarazo es riesgoso, puesto que es posible que durante el trabajo de parto sufras un desangrado y en el peor de los casos mueras durante o después del parto.-Pero existe la posibilidad de que tengas al bebé sin tantos riesgos si te hacemos una cesárea , aunque la desventaja es que luego generan dolores más intensos que las contracciones.

Sakura estaba entre la espada y la pared, realmente la situación era sumamente delicada, sabía que el bebé no había pedido venir al mundo (de hecho, nadie lo pide), se sentía confundida, alterada, no sabía como reaccionar o qué decisión tomar, que lo único que dijo fue:

-Tsunade-sama, mamá…déjenme analizar bien esta situación para tomar la decisión correcta…

La Godaime y su madre sabían que rea una decisión difícil para alguien tan joven como Sakura, es más para cualquier mujer era difícil tomar una decisión en una situación tan delicada como la que estaba pasando Sakura.

Sakura sabía que la decisión que tomara iba a afectar su futuro y el de aquella vida que se estaba formando en su útero.

-Sakura…sea cual sea la decisión que tomes…siempre contarás con mi apoyo y el de Tsunade-sama…

Dijo la señora tratando de animar a su hija, quien trató de esbozar la mejor sonrisa, diciendo:

-Gracias…mamá…Tsunade-sama…

Para esto, Lee se había retirado a su casa debido a que Gai-sensei (quien se enteró de parte de Ten-Ten que había salido corriendo al hospital), le dijo que no se metiera en los asuntos de Sakura y que además todo iba a salir bien. No muy convencido, sabía que Gai tenía razón en cierta forma.

Miraba el techo de su cuarto muy pensativo (de hecho pensaba en Sakura), no tuvo ganas de seguir entrenando, ya que esta vez no le ayudó en nada para olvidar el rostro de la kunoichi de hebras rosas.

Decidió darse una ducha, para quizás relajarse aunque fuera un poco, sin embargo, la ducha tampoco le ayudó en nada, al contrario, empeoró la situación al haberse quedado dormido en la tina y empezar a soñar impurezas con la pelirosa.

Lee despertó al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta de su departamento. Poniéndose una toalla de color verde, salió a abrir la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba por poco y se le cae la mandíbula.

-Hola...Lee-kun…

Era Sakura, quien había decidido pasar a ver a Lee al haberse enterado que había estado en el hospital.

-S…Sakura-san… (/////).

Hubo silencio por unos instantes, no sabía si era un sueño o rea real, el caso es que ahí estaba, parada al pie de la entrada de su departamento la chica que una vez tuvo en sus brazos.

-Lee-kun… ¿estás bien?  
-Eh… ¡ah, si!

-"Perfecto Lee, ahora estás haciendo el ridículo enfrente de Sakura-san" (ver notas).

El pelinegro notó algo de rubor en el rostro de Sakura.  
-¿Ocurre algo Sakura-san?  
-Eh…creo que vine en mal momento (/////).

Lee se dio cuenta de que el motivo del rubor de la chica era porque aún estaba en toalla y al entrada de su depto.  
-Creo…que…mejor vengo en otra ocasión….(/////).  
-Ah…no…S…Sakura…. ¡Sakura-san espera!

El moreno logró tomar de la mano a la chica, quien estaba bien dispuesta a retirarse de ese lugar, pero en un movimiento torpe esta cayó encima del joven,(claro que para esto, la puerta se había cerrado gracias a que Sakura de caer la cerró de una patada).

-Lo…lo…siento…Sakura-san….  
-"Grandioso Rock Lee, ahora por regarla eres hombre muerto"

Pensaba el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados, esperando una lluvia de golpes, pero lo único que recibió fue un tierno beso en la mejilla que le hizo abrir los ojos para contemplar una hermosa sonrisa de aquel cerezo que le dijo:

-Gracias…Lee-kun…  
-Eh…yo….(////)

Lee estaba que no aguantaba la pena, su cara parecía un tomate, era una situación un tanto embarazosa y a la vez romántica, pero también ¿excitante?, nunca imaginó en su vida una situación como esa con la chica que le robaba el sueño. Era hermosa con toda la extensión de la palabra, era inteligente y fuerte, definitivamente, Sakura necesitaba un hombre que realmente la amara, no como ese desgraciado de Uchiha, que con sus "encantos", había encandilado a Sakura para cumplir sus estúpidos caprichos.

El tiempo se hizo eterno, ambos se mantenían en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones, la de Sakura se escuchaba más tranquila que la de Lee, sin embargo, la kunoichi le agradaba en cierta forma, no sabía porque pero por un momento comenzó a observar aquel rostro de piel morena.

-"Viéndolo bien, Lee no está tan mal, después de todo."

Su vista comenzó a explorar las facciones de aquel muchacho, sus gruesas cejas que lo caracterizaban, esas pestañitas tan peculiares que adornaban en sus redondos ojos, sus negras pupilas que expresaban determinación, fuerza y sobre todo: nobleza, su lacio y negro cabello que se acomodaba en forma de tazón.

Luego, comenzó a explorar el torso, el cual era totalmente atlético, se veía fuerte, bien marcado, duro, lampiño y bien bronceado, que la chica tuvo la curiosidad de tocarlo y así hizo.

-S…Sakura….San….(////)  
-Lee…quiero decirte algo que solo Tsunade-sama…mi…madre y yo sabemos…

El shinobi estaba algo confundido, aún no estaba seguro de que si todo lo que estaba pasando era otra de sus fantasías con la pelirosa de protagonista, sin embargo, era la pura realidad cuando Sakura le dijo:

-Lee…estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke….

Una lágrima cayó del rostro en el rostro de aquel moreno que sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a esa hermosa flor marchitarse de tristeza, quien tras haberse incorporado comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y con más dolor, trató de controlarse pero por más que quería no podía. Lee también se incorporó para abrazarla.

Continuará…


	4. La respuesta

Cap�tulo IV: La repuesta�

Sakura sinti� algo especial en ese abrazo, no sab�a porque pero era c�lido, tierno, confortante y sobre todo lleno de amor, que simplemente correspondi� aquella muestra de afecto.

Estuvieron un buen rato, en silencio, escuchando los latidos de sus corazones mutuamente. Lee abrazaba con m�s fuerza aquel �ngel de cabellera rosa que lloraba sobre su pecho.

-�Desear�a que este momento nunca terminara, desear�a que Sakura-san estuviera conmigo para siempre�

-Lee�me est�s asfixiando� -�Ah, lo siento!

El muchacho aliger� sus brazos, al ver que la chica hab�a dejado de llorar.

-�Ya te sientes mejor Sakura-san?  
-S�s� -Lee�quiero preguntarte algo� -�Qu� cosa?  
-Si�t�fueras mujer�y�.te hubiera pasado lo mismo que�a�mi� �abortar�as al beb�?

Lee sinti� un vuelco en el coraz�n ante tales palabras que solo se limit� a preguntar:  
-�Porqu� me preguntas eso Sakura-san�?  
-Por que yo no s� que hacer�.estoy confundida�.y aterrada�.y�.

No pudo terminar su frase al verse rodeada de esos fuertes y tiernos brazos nuevamente.  
-Lee� )  
-No lo hagas�.  
-�Qu�?  
-Por favor�Sakura-san�.no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir m�s adelante�

Sakura se qued� anonadada al sentir las c�lidas l�grimas del pelinegro caer sobre su hombro mientras segu�a escuchando la voz del mayor.  
-Quiz�s no sea una mujer como t�, pero�.  
-P�pero� �qu�?  
-Pienso que�.no�..ser�a justo�no darle el derecho de nacer�.si tu madre�te lo�.dio�. -�-  
Hubo silencio por unos momentos, los cuales fueron eternos para ambos. Sakura meditaba la respuesta de Lee, mientras que �l secaba sus l�grimas.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Tsunade estaba investigando la forma de sanar las yagas de la matriz de Sakura, para as� evitar que su querida alumna abortara y con ello tuviera un trauma psicol�gico.

Monta�as de libros se iban formando a medida que pasaban las horas, estaba desesperada al no hallar la cura todav�a, pero a�n as� no iba a darse por vencida al tener en cuenta de que �si pudo ayudar a Lee �porqu� no a su alumna?� y ante ese pensamiento volvi� a cobrar la calma y as� seguir su b�squeda en aquella pila de compendios.

-Fisiolog�a�no�Anatom�a�tampoco�Psicolog�a�.menos�

Era lo �nico que dec�a la rubia con cada libro que sacaba de la biblioteca de la oficina, pasaron las horas y todav�a no hab�a encontrado nada, sin embargo, en su af�n de encontrar alguna cura para su querida alumna no la dejar�an darse por vencida.

A la ma�ana siguiente, los c�lidos rayos del sol penetraron las persianas de la habitaci�n Lee donde Sakura se encontraba durmiendo pl�cidamente. Lee hab�a dormido en el sof�, ya que le parec�a un tanto inc�modo y descort�s que la pelirosa durmiera en el mueble.

-Hmm� �qu� paso�?-dijo la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos tras haberse incorporado en la cama del chico Lee.  
-�En donde estoy�?  
-Buenos d�as, Sakura-san� -�Lee? �Qu� haces aqu�?-dijo sacada de onda al verlo ah�.  
-De hecho yo deber�a hacer esa pregunta Sakura-san.-dijo esboz�ndole una tierna sonrisa.

La chica tras haber recordado lo de la noche anterior esta se sonroj� por la verg�enza de haber pasado la noche en casa de Lee.

-Lo�siento� -�Qu� cosa Sakura-san?  
-Por haberte quitado la cama�.  
-Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a no dormir en ella�.  
-Hmm� -Bueno, ir� a prepararte algo de comer, porque supongo que tienes hambre.  
-Pues�s�.-dijo al escuchar el rugido en su est�mago.  
-Entonces, agu�ntame tantito.

Despu�s de haberse retirado (este Lee), Sakura volvi� a recostarse en la cama, pues a pesar de todo era c�moda; cuando en ese momento sinti� un intenso aroma a hierbabuena que proven�a de las sedosas s�banas de color de verde. Lo inhal� con profundidad y pudo notar que una sensaci�n de paz y tranquilidad llenaban su ser.

-Gracias�Lee-kun�- dijo con un leve rubor.  
-�Sakura-san, ya est� el desayuno!-grit� Lee desde la cocina.  
-�Ya voy!

No quiso alejarse de la cama para seguir inhalando ese fresco y dulce aroma, sin embargo, sus tripas ya no aguantaban el hambre, as� que decidi� irse a comer, pues como dice el dicho: �el hambre es canija y m�s el que la aguanta� .

Al llegar a la mesa, Sakura qued� sorprendida con el desayuno, pues eran wuaffles con nuez, jugo de naranja y caf�.

-Oye�Lee�creo que es demasiado� -�Nada de eso, tienes que comer para que tu nene crezca sano y fuerte en la flor de la juventud!  
-Creo que tienes raz�n� (////).

Tras haber probado el primer bocado, la cara de Sakura se embelez� de tal forma que brillantitos y estrellitas adornaron sus esmeraldas.

-Est� delicioso�. .  
-Es que lo prepar� con amor�. (////).

Tras haber escuchado el comentario de Lee, Sakura escupi� el jugo de naranja, haciendo que la cara y la ropa de Lee quedaran empapadas.

-�Lee-kun, lo siento mucho!-dijo tras haberse levantado de su lugar y haber tomado una servilleta para limpiar la ropa del pelinegro.

-D�.descuida�es normal que te de verg�enza un comentario de alguien como yo� (////).

Sakura no dijo nada, se sinti� un mal al haber escuchado esas duras palabras que proven�an del pelinegro, pues no era lo que realmente pensaba, es m�s, ya ni sab�a que pensar. Tras haber limpiado la cara de Lee, tom� otra servilleta para limpiar un poco las ropas del moreno, cuando en ese momento su olfato capt� ese aroma a hierbabuena, el cual sumi� a la Haruno en un profundo trance, como si se tratara de una droga.

-Eh�Sakura-san�.

El chico no cab�a de la verg�enza, pues la chica ten�a recargada la cara en su pecho y para colmo �se estaba empapando de jugo de naranja!

-�Sakura-san te est�s empapando de jugo!  
-�Ah!-exclam� la peli rosa al reaccionar y ver que Lee ten�a raz�n.  
-�Ay Dios, soy una tonta!  
-Mejor�ir� a darme una ducha�-Dijo algo apenado el peli negro.  
-Eh�de acuerdo, mientras te duchas yo limpiar� este reguero.  
-No es necesario que lo hagas� -Pero�yo�

Lee no dijo nada, se meti� a su cuarto para meterse a ba�ar, mientras Sakura tom� una franela que humedeci� para limpiar el resto del jugo. Se sent�a una tonta, pues hab�a hecho el rid�culo enfrente de �l y para acabar lo hab�a hecho sentir mal por no haber organizado sus ideas y haberlas expresado bien.

-Seguramente�.est� enfadado conmigo�.-dijo con expresi�n cabizbaja.

-�No cabe duda de que soy un tonto�

Pensaba el chico del taijutsu, mientras el agua escurr�a por su bronceado cuerpo, pues se sent�a inferior a cualquier chico de su aldea, es m�s pensaba que era imposible que una chica tan atractiva como Sakura se fijara en alguien como el.

Decidi� no pensar m�s en ello, pues sent�a que al hacerlo su �primavera de la juventud� se estaba marchitando.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio del fuego, Tsunade hab�a convocado una peque�a reuni�n en su despacho al equipo 7 para explicarles la situaci�n de Sakura.

-������QU���???!!! �������SAKURA-CHAN EST� EMBARAZADA???!!!

-���CALLATE IDIOTA!!!-grit� la rubia ante el escandalazo que hab�a hecho Naruto, pues le hab�a dicho que no gritara despu�s de lo que le iba a decir.

-Si que eres escandalosa �ni�a sin pene�-dijo el pelinegro tap�ndose los o�dos.  
-�Repite eso imb�cil!-dijo el kitsune tras haberle ca�do el veinte siglos despu�s.  
-No les haga caso Tsunade-sama.  
-Tienes raz�n Yamato o de lo contrario me sacar�n m�s de mis casillas.  
-Pues d�game como est� eso de que Haruno est� embarazada.  
-Lo siento, pero con Naruto aqu� adentro no puedo dec�rtelo o de lo contrario perder�a el control a modo de que deje que el chakra del kyuubi emerja y entonces pueda ocurrir algo terrible.-Adem�s de que quer�a decirte que Sakura no va realizar misiones hasta dentro de un a�o.  
-Entiendo, en ese caso nos retiramos.  
-Est� bien, pero antes quiero que le digas a Kakashi que se re�nama�ana a primera hora en mi oficina, quiero hablar con el respecto al tema del beb� y de la relaci�n sangu�nea que puede tener con el padre.  
-No entiendo �a qu� se refiere con eso?

La rubia pidi� al shinobi que acercara su o�do para decirle que era el padre del beb� era Sasuke y que lo m�s probable es que heredara el sharingan, con lo que el jounin qued� estupefacto al suponer a donde quer�a llegar la Godaime. La idea de que Kakashi entrenara al ni�o a usar el sharingan (en caso de que lo heredara), era una excelente idea.

-Sakura-san�.

Dijo el moreno tras haber salido de la ba�era, estaba todo limpio pero no vio a la Haruno, lo que le entristeci�, pues pr�cticamente la hab�a corrido, cuando en ese momento escuch� la melodiosa voz de Sakura llam�ndolo.

-Lee-kun�.yo�.lo siento mucho�.  
-�-  
-Siento haber sido grosera contigo al haberte escupido el jugo en la cara y �..

La peli rosa no pudo terminar su frase al sentir los c�lidos labios de Lee tocarse con los suyos, al instante abri� los ojos como plato pues hab�a sido algo inesperado y m�s por parte del shinobi.

R�pidamente ambos reaccionaron.

-Lo�.siento�.yo�. (////).

Dijo Lee esperando el golpe de parte de Sakura, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, pues la chica ya se hab�a dado a la fuga, lo cual lo puso sumamente triste.

-Sakura-san�.

Pas� la semana r�pidamente, Lee hab�a tratado de evitar a la peli rosa, pues pensaba que quiz�s ya no quer�a saber nada de �l y m�s por lo que hab�a ocurrido ese d�a.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba hablando con Tsunade, pues como hab�a prometido que en una semana le iba a decir �su respuesta�.

-Y bien Sakura� �ya tomaste una decisi�n?-dijo vi�ndola fijamente a los ojos.  
-Yo�.eh�pues�.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, los cuales parec�an eternos para ambas mujeres. Trat� de ordenar sus ideas para expresarlas claramente, pues se le estaba haciendo inc�modo en cierta forma ese ambiente que se hab�a desencadenado, cuando en ese momento las palabras de Lee hicieron eco en su mente, haciendo que la muchacha tomara una determinaci�n en su rostro de tal forma que la Godaime not� con mucha sorpresa.

-Yo no voy abortar, no ser�a justo para �l-dijo acariciando su panza.  
-Sakura�.-dijo su madre (quien tambi�n se encontraba ah� presente.  
-�No voy hacer algo de lo que me vaya arrepentir despu�s, adem�s esta criatura no tiene la culpa de las idioteces de su padre!

Hubo silencio despu�s de que Sakura expres� esas determinantes palabras, pues tanto su madre como Tsuande hab�an quedado anonadadas con la seguridad y el valor de la peli rosa, quien hac�a algunas semanas se ve�a y se encontraba frustrada.

Tras haber reaccionado, Tsunade se levant� de su lugar, (cosa que sac� de onda a ambas Haruno) y poni�ndose enfrente de su subordinada esta la abraz� en un tierno y maternal, mientras unas l�grimas sal�an de sus ojos color miel.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti mi ni�a�

Continuar�... 


	5. Consejo de amor: Se sincero contigo mism

Capítulo V: Consejo de amor: Se sincero contigo mismo.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti mi niña….

Ante estas palabras, Sakura no pudo evitar derramar también algunas lágrimas y estrechar más el abrazo de había comenzado su maestra.

-Gracias…Tsunade-sama….madre….

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Gai seguía con su rutina de entrenamiento, aparentemente todo era normal, sin embargo, para el chico del taijutsu todo se estaba volviendo una pesadilla, pues había hecho el ridículo con Sakura al haberla besado y para colmo había tratado de evadirla todo el transcurso de la semana.

-"No cabe duda que soy un idiota con mayúsculas"

Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que arremataba patadas al tronco que siempre usaba para entrenar. Cuando en ese momento la escandalosa voz de su sensei lo sacó de sus más profundos pensamientos al escuchar lo siguiente:

-¡¡Muy bien chicos nos vemos mañana a primera hora!!

Tanto Ten-Ten como Neji asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Lee se encontraba chiflando en la loma (vean notas finales). Gai supuso que su alumno seguía pensando en Haruno, pero aún así decidió no meterse en los asuntos del muchacho o de lo contrario empeoraría las cosas, además de que de que un "shinobi debe aprender a resolver sus problemas".

Sin embargo, al ver que Gai no tenía intenciones de ayudar al peli negro, Ten-Ten se acercó para ver que era lo tenía deprimido a su escandaloso e hiperactivo amigo.

-¡Muy bien, aquí hay algo que no me gusta y quiero saberlo ya o de lo contrario te torturaré hasta que lo escupas!

Lee sabía que Ten-Ten trataba de animarlo, pero le era un poco difícil expresar sus sentimientos y pensamientos en ese momento, sin embargo, sabía que guardarse mucho tiempo cosas negativas no le hacía bien, así que decidió acceder a la amenaza de su amiga.

-De hecho…sí tengo un pequeño problema…-dijo mientras se sentaba en el árbol para estar más cómodo, mientras que la castaña hacía lo mismo.  
-Bueno, en ese caso, escúpelo-Dijo esbozándole una sonrisa.

Lee tardó un poco en responderle, pues le costaba trabajo formular en palabras sus más profundos sentimientos.

-Ten.Ten….  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Cómo reaccionó Neji cuando se te declaró?  
-¿Eh?-Dijo algo sorprendida por la pregunta del chico del taijutsu.  
-Eh…pues…

Ten-Ten había quedado sorprendida con la pregunta del moreno, pues siempre había creído que al chico no le importaba otra cosa que entrenar taijutsu, pero verlo tan confundido y tan entusiasmado con el tema, esta se alegró mucho.

-Pues no es nada fácil para alguien introvertido como él…pero…  
-Pero…. ¿Qué?  
- Pues el comenzó a preguntarme sobre como podía manifestarle sus sentimientos a alguien siendo que le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo, al principio me entristecí porque pensé que él estaba enamorado de otra persona…pero luego….  
-¿Qué paso?-Dijo el chico algo entusiasmado por saber el final de la historia como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al cual le estaban narrando un cuento.

Ten-Ten sonrió ante esta expresión por parte de su compañero, pues era la primera vez que mostraba interés por cosas que no tenían que ver con el taijutsu, el hecho de volverse fuerte y cosas parecidas.

-Pues…verás yo seguía triste, pero me puse a pensar en que si Neji ha encontrado a la chica ideal entonces bien por él. Entonces le dije que la mejor forma de manifestarle sus sentimientos a esa persona era con hechos.  
-Entonces….¿te demostró sus sentimientos con un beso?- Dijo algo ruborizado el peli negro.  
-Así es –Dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo.

Lee quedó pensante por unos momentos, quería analizar lo que su amiga le había acabado de decir, eso de demostrar sus sentimientos con acciones y no con palabras era en cierta forma difícil más no imposible, pues si compañero (cuya personalidad era reservada) había logrado algo que para muchos era difícil y a veces imposible ¿por qué él no?

-Eh…Ten-Ten….  
-¿Qué ocurre Lee?  
-Me gustaría preguntarte otra cosa….  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Eh…puedo preguntar ¿Qué se sentiste cuando Neji te besó?  
-Hmmm…..pues es difícil de explicar…..pero de lo que si estoy segura es que es lo más suave que tus labios hayan probado, pues no solo sientes una enorme calidez cuanto tienes contacto con aquella persona de esa forma, también sientes empieza a derretirse como un delicioso dulce en tu boca haciéndote adicto a él.

Lee no dijo nada en ese momento, pues haber recordado como había osado "profanar" los labios de su pequeño cerezo fue muy placentero, dulce y excitante a la vez, pero este pensamiento fue interrumpido por la castaña al verlo tan ido.

-¿Ocurre algo Lee?  
-Eh….no…  
-¿Seguro?  
-Seguro….

-Bueno….sí ocurre algo…  
-Lo sabía, dime….  
-Eh…yo….  
-Te da pena ¿verdad?  
-Yo…hmm….  
-Lee….hay alguien que te mueve el tapete ¿verdad?

El chico no dijo nada, era sorprendente que su amiga se diera cuenta de cuan transparente era (bueno, es que los hombres son muy simples nn ).

-Eh…yo….-Tartamudeaba con sumo rubor el peli negro.

La chica esperó con suma paciencia a que Lee pudiera ordenar sus ideas para poder expresarlas con más calma.

-Sakura voy a salir a comprar la despensa, procuraré no tardarme.  
-Sí mamá.

Tras haber salido la señora de la casa, Sakura alistó unas cuantas cosas, específicamente un obentou de comida para Lee, pues quería agradecerle toda la compañía y el apoyo que le había brindado en los últimos días, pero además tenía unas tremendas ganas de volver a sentir ese aroma que le había cautivado, sí, aquel aroma a hierba buena que desprendía el joven del taijutsu.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde el chico Lee entrenaba, sin embargo, detrás de ella apareció su mejor amiga: Ino Yamanaka.

-Hola Sakura-Dijo con un tono muy alegre.  
-Hola Ino-Dijo mientras se volteaba para ver de frente a su amiga.

Ino quedó algo sorprendida al ver algo crecida la pancita de la oji verde, al parecer, los rumores de que Sakura estaba de encargo habían sido ciertos, con lo cual no pudo evitar abrazar a la muchacha, como queriéndola compadecer, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la Haruno, quien no pudo evitar el llanto.

-Ten-Ten….  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Yo….creo….que….estoy enamorado de Sakura-san……  
-Ay….Lee…-Dijo después de haber soltado un suspiro de pesar, pues sabía que la meta de Lee era difícil o mejor dicho casi imposible de lograr.  
-Lee…hay algo que quiero decirte….Sakura….está….  
-¿Embarazada?….lo sé….-Dijo mientras recordaba aquel día en que la había encontrado bajo la lluvia y cuando había pasado toda la noche velando por ella en el hospital.  
-De hecho….fui el primero en enterarme….  
-¿Eh?

-¿Ya te sientes mejor "frentuda"?-Dijo la rubia al notar que la peli rosa ya se había calmado.  
-S….Sí…  
-Que bueno….

Dijo después de haber visto como Sakura se estaba limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado hacía un poco.

-Eh….Ino….  
-¿Sí?  
-Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante….  
-Claro….  
-Pero vayamos a otro lado, porque no quiero que nadie nos escuche….  
-De acuerdo, vayamos a mi casa….

-Pobre….Sakura, tener que cargar con un bebé no va a ser nada fácil….

-Lee….  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Por lo que me has platicado….he notado que Sakura te tiene mucha confianza….  
-… ¿Tú lo crees así?  
-Claro que sí….tontito….

Lee solo esbozó una tierna sonrisa ante las palabras de Ten- Ten, quien pudo notar como un pequeño rubor se teñía en las mejillas del chico del taijutsu.

-Solo te sugiero ser el mismo de siempre….  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Me refiero a que "el que persevera alcanza"  
-Tienes razón….-Dijo con los ánimos renovados  
-Pero….  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Si quieres que se fije en ti, entonces debes procurar no hacer el ridículo enfrente de ella con tus poses medio raras.

Lee solo asentía con la cabeza como si se tratase de un niño, pues si quería llamar la atención de Sakura, debía hacerlo bien y no hacer el ridículo como había mencionado la castaña.

-Y algo más….  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Se sincero contigo mismo o de lo contrario afectarás los sentimientos de ella y de paso los tuyos.

-  
-Toma…..-Dijo Ino ofreciéndole una taza de té verde a la kunoichi.  
-Gracias….  
-Ahora dime que era lo que me querías decir….

La chica dejó la taza a un lado (específicamente, en el buró que tenía a un lado). Pues a pesar de que Ino era confiable, la situación era un poco complicada (por no decir MUY complicada).

-Me imagino que ya se corrió el rumor de que estoy encinta ¿verdad?  
-S...Sí….-dijo algo cabizbaja la rubia.  
-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.  
-Sakura….  
-¿Tú sabes quién es el padre de esa criatura?

Sakura desvió su vista hacia la ventana, en la cual se reflejaba el bello atardecer era sustituido por la elegante noche.

-Ino….  
-¿Sí?  
-Antes de que te lo diga….quiero que me jures que no se lo vas a decir a nadie ¿de acuerdo?  
-Yo….  
-Quiero que me lo jures o de lo contrario olvídate de que alguna vez fui tu amiga  
-Eh….Sakura…  
-¡¿Entendiste?!-Dijo en tono, no, de hecho lo dijo molesta al ver que la Yamanaka no respondía. Pues no era para menos al ver a la peli rosa con una seriedad y con un temperamento que jamás en su vida había visto en ella.  
-S….Sí….

-¡Muchas gracias Ten-Ten!-Decía el pelinegro mientras se despedía de su compañera.  
-¡Nos vemos mañana!  
-¡Sí!-Dijo mientras mostraba su sonrisa "Colgate".

Lee corrió a toda prisa, pues ya se había anochecido y no era bueno que anduviera vagando por las calles de noche, pues recordó que una vez su sensei le dijo que "la llama de la juventud se fortalece cuando uno duerme".

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!  
-¡WUAAAHHH!

Fue lo que se escuchó cuando Lee había tropezado con alguien, por estar metido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas torpe!  
-L…lo siento…

Lee trataba de disculparse por lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de la persona con la que había chocado.

-¿Lee?

El chico sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al escuchar esa melodiosa voz que lo llamaba

-Sakura-san…

Continuará….


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: Una visita a media noche (1ra parte).

-Sakura-san…  
-Lee-kun….

De pronto el silencio se hizo presente, tan sepulcral como siempre, pues cada vez que Sakura quería ver el rostro del pelinegro, éste lo desviaba hacía otro lado; algo que molestó en cierta forma a la kunoichi.

-Lee-kun, ¿qué ocurre?  
-N…nada…  
-Si no te ocurre nada, entonces ¿por qué no me ves a la cara?, ¿acaso te hice algo malo?  
-No es eso….  
-Entonces ¿qué sucede?  
-Yo….no lo sé….

-Yo…tengo que irme se me hace tarde y mañana yo….

Dicho esto, el chico del taijutsu estaba dispuesto a dejar a la chica atrás, sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a esa dulce voz que lo invocaba.

-Lee-kun…  
-¿Qué ocurre Sakura-san?-Dijo sin voltear a verla.  
-Eh….yo…quería darte esto….

Lee volteó a ver lo que la pelirosa le estaba ofreciendo, lo cual, específicamente, era un obentou envuelto en un pañuelo de color verde agua.

-Eh….yo….quería agradecerte por haberme apoyado en estas últimas semanas que a decir verdad han sido muy difíciles para mí y….

No pudo terminar su frase, pues de repente se había desmayado debido a una recaída.

-¡Sakura-san!-Gritó muy alterado el pelinegro ante el repentino desmayo de la Haruno.

Como pudo, tomó entre sus brazos a la joven para llevarla de nueva cuenta al hospital. Una vez allí, Tsunade atendió a su subordinada, Lee estaba en la sala de sala cuando en ese momento escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacía él.

-¡Lee-kun ¿dónde está mi hija?!  
-Sakura-san está adentro con Tsunade-sama.  
-Por favor, cuéntame lo que pasó….  
-Yo no estoy seguro, estábamos hablando cuando de pronto se desmayó….

La señora ya no siguió interrogando al pobre Lee, quien al igual la señora Haruno estaba preocupado y lo que hacía es ver el recipiente cubierto de aquel pañuelo verde agua.

-Sakura-san….

En ese momento, salió Tsunade con un fólder entre sus manos y dirigiéndose a la señora Haruno le dio el fólder:

-Aquí están los resultados del estudio que se le hicieron.  
-¿Se pondrá bien?  
-Eso dependerá de ella.  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
-Como lo he dicho, debido a las llagas de su matriz; su embarazo es arriesgado y si ella no se cuida entonces correrá el riesgo de abortar.

Ambos (Lee y la señora Haruno), quedaron estáticos, claro, sobre todo el chico del taijutsu, quien parecía estar cayendo desde un profundo abismo, pero…¿por qué?

-Por ahora, se quedara hasta mañana bajo cuidado especial, pues no sabemos cuando volverá a tener otra recaída.-Continuó diciendo la Hokage.  
-Está bien, mi hija está en sus manos Hokage-sama.  
-No se preocupe, estará bien, le asignaré a un AMBU para que haga de guardia esta noche.  
-Gracias, Tsunade-sama….  
-No hay de qué señora Haruno.  
-Vendré mañana a verla.  
-Está bien, cuando despierte, le avisaré.-Dijo la rubia muy sonriente.  
-Con su permiso, Tsunade-sama…  
-Propio…-Dijo amablemente la sanin a la señora que ya se había retirado.  
-Por lo que veo, el destino quiso que te volvieras el guardián de Sakura ¿verdad Lee?-Dijo con picardía la ojimiel.  
-¡¿Eh?!

Tsunade soltó una pequeña risita ante la colorada mirada del chico de cabello corto, que luego se convirtió en una carcajada al ver la cara de Lee llena de vergüenza.

-Vamos Lee, admítelo.  
-No sé a qué se refiere….  
-Sabes a qué me refiero, así que no te hagas el loquito.  
-De verdad, no sé a qué se refiere…  
-Ay…Lee, me refiero a que de verdad te gusta mucho Sakura ¿verdad?  
-¡Eh, eh, yo, yo…!

La rubia sonrió mientras revolvía los cabellos del pelinegro con cariño, mientras le decía:

-Solo quiero decirte que estés bien preparado cuando te vayas a enamorar, para que te salgan bien las cosas.  
-¿Prepararme?  
-Así es.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo izquierdo mientras se retiraba.

Lee dio un suspiro después de que la Hokage se retiró. Esperó un par de horas para poder ver a Sakura y mientras lo hacía decidió probar la comida que la ojiverde le había preparado con mucho "esfuerzo".

En el recipiente había onegiri (bolas de arroz), yakitori y sushi acompañado de un pequeño envase que contenía salsa de soya.

-Wow….se ve delicioso….-Dijo muy embelesado con el manjar que tenía enfrente.

Dicho esto, tomó los palillos que había a un lado de la comida y tras haber probado el primer bocado, su cara se puso ¿azul?, así es su cara se había tornado de color azul. Rápidamente (y como pudo), corrió hacia el WC, en donde vomitó aquella comida que Sakura le había preparado.

Después de haber sacado todo el alimento que había consumido, salió del hospital, debido a que el AMBU que había dejado a cargo Tsunade le dijo que Sakura todavía no se encontraba en condiciones de recibir visitas hasta el día siguiente.

Al llegar a su casa, prendió la luz (puesto que ya era de noche) y al hacerlo vio que la ventana de la sala estaba rota. Pensó que alguien había entrado a robar, sin embargo, estaba equivocado, pues tras haber inspeccionado todo el departamento y haber preguntado a sus vecinos si no habían notado algo raro y estos haberle negado. Lee se puso a barrer los cristales que estaban esparcidos, pero se dio cuenta de que por más que quería barrer los vidrios, simplemente no pudo.

-Eh…pero… ¿qué es esto?

En ese momento, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Hola Lee!  
-¿Ten-Ten, Neji? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Dijo un tanto sorprendido por la repentina visita del Hyuga.  
-Venimos a visitarte ¿o a caso no podemos?-Dijo con indignación fingida la castaña.  
-¡Oh, para nada!...es solo que….-Dijo mostrándoles la ventana rota a la pareja.  
-¿Qué pasó?-Cuestionó el ojiblanco.  
-No lo sé….cuando llegué ya estaba así…  
-¿Habrá sido un ladrón?-Dijo la chica de las armas.

Neji se acercó al área de la ventana y activando su byakugan notó que habían pequeños flujos de chackra circulando en lo que parecían los vidrios en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede Neji?-Dijo Lee  
-No creo que haya sido un ladrón y en caso de que lo haya sido, tuvo que ser un ninja especializado en genjutsu.  
-¿Genjutsu?- Dijo algo incrédulo el pelinegro.  
-Así es y estoy casi seguro de que es….

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Sakura ya se había recuperado del sedante que le habían aplicado. Eran las 11:50 p.m. y todo el hospital estaba en penumbra (bueno, su recámara). Las cortinas estaban ondeando por la fría y fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana, lo que provocó que la pelirrosa tuviera frío.

-Que frío hace…-Dijo mientras se paraba para cerrar la ventanilla, cuando en ese momento….  
-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos….Haruno Sakura….

La chica quedó helada y no precisamente por el aire frío, sino por aquella voz que retumbaba en sus oídos cual eco en una cueva.

-U….c….h….i…h….a….S….a….s….u….k….e…..

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: Una visita a media noche (2da parte).

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?  
-Así es…..-Dijo con firmeza el joven Hyuga.  
-Pero….¿por qué Sasuke querría entrar a la casa de Lee a robar?, no lo entiendo….  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Ten-Ten, algo aquí no cuadra….

Mientras Ten-Ten y Neji trataban de sacar conclusiones, Lee inspeccionaba con más detalle su casa, pues creía que Sasuke había dejado una pista y en efecto, la encontró.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo curiosamente al ver un extraño sobre de color negro.  
-¿Qué traes ahí, Lee?-Dijo la chica de los chongos.  
-No lo sé, parece….

En ese momento el sobre de color negro dejó caer una hoja del mismo tono, pero con letras de color rojo escarlata. Lo cual llamó la atención de los tres ninjas.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.  
-¿Qué….haces….aquí?-Dijo temblorosa la pelirrosa.  
-¿Qué, qué hago aquí?, pues vine a verte cariño….-Decía el ninja mientras se acercaba lenta pero amenazante a la Haruno, quien temblaba a la vez que retrocedía, lo cual aturdió en cierta forma al Uchiha.

De pronto, se escuchó una risa, la cual se tornó en una carcajada burlona de parte de ¿Sakura?

-¡¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!!  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Dijo irónico el portador del sharingan.  
-Ay….Sasuke….de verdad…. ¡Que te volaste la barda…..!-Decía entre risas mientras secaba las lagrimitas que salían de sus orbes.

Esto estaba colmando la paciencia del Uchiha, pues parecía que la chica estaba tan atacada de la risa que simplemente lo había ignorado por completo. A continuación, el Uchiha avanzó más hacia Sakura, (quien paró de reírse), hasta arrinconarla sobre la pared.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se cuestionó el chico Hyuga.  
-Parece ser una carta….-Dijo casi en un susurro la chica de los chongos.  
-Tienes razón…-Dijo tras haber extendido la carta.  
-¿De quién es?-Preguntó el chico del taijutsu.

El chico del byakugan comenzó a leer con la vista el contenido de aquella carta, la cual cayó de las manos de Neji.

-¿Qué ocurre Neji?-Preguntaron ambos chicos.  
-¡Lee, Ten-Ten hay que irnos rápido!  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-Volvieron a preguntar ambos chicos al dueño del byakugan.  
-¡Rápido, hay que buscar a la Hokage!  
-¿Y eso?  
-¡Sakura está en peligro!-Decía con cierta desesperación el castaño mientras iba (junto con Lee y Ten-Ten) a toda prisa hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

-¡Uchiha fue tras Haruno al hospital!  
-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron tanto Ten-Ten como Lee.  
-"Sasuke…me violó…."-Recordó el chico del taijutsu las palabras de Sakura cuando la había visto en aquella lluvia, toda golpeada y empapada.

-¡¿A dónde vas Lee?!-Exclamaron ambos castaños.  
-¡Ustedes vayan por la Hokage, yo voy por Sakura-san!  
-¡Tonto, no vayas o Sasuke te matará! ¡Leeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Gritó la chica de los chongos muy angustiada, pues sabía perfectamente que ellos no podían contra el pelinegro, cuanto menos Lee.

-¡Neji ¿a dónde vas?!  
-¡Voy por Lee! ¡Tú ve por la Hokage, rápido!  
-¡De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado!  
-¡Sí!

Dicho esto el oji blanco salió corriendo a todo lo que daba hacia el hospital para ayudar a su amigo y así poder evitar una tragedia.

-"Por favor no vayas a cometer una tontería….Lee"-Decía en sus pensamientos el Hyuga.

*************************************************************************  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones tensa?-Decía el ojinegro, mientras aprisionaba más a la chica con sus brazos contra la pared mientras miraba con atención la crecida (un poco) panza de la pelirrosa.  
-¿Qué tanto me ves?-Dijo con enojo la Haruno, mientras desviaba la vista hacia el otro lado de la habitación.  
-A nuestro futuro hijo…-Dijo mientras intentaba tocarle el vientre.  
-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!-Dijo dándole una cachetada tan fuerte que hizo sangrar la comisura del Uchiha.  
-….-

El Uchiha no dijo nada en ese momento, limpió el hilito de sangre que había en su comisura y tras haberse incorporado, en un movimiento muy rápido y con puño cerrado golpeó a la kunoichi a tal grado que ésta cayó al suelo.

-Yo soy su padre, soy el que puso la semilla, así que tengo todo el derecho de tocar a mi hijo-Dijo tomándola de los cabellos, para tocarle el vientre, sin embargo….

-¡Deja en paz a Sakura-san!

Sakura volteó de inmediato al reconocer aquella voz y ahí estaba, parado, con los puños listos para atacar en el momento indicado, sí, era….

-¡Lee-kun!-Gritó con emoción, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus lacrimales.  
-Vaya…hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía…-Dijo soltando a Sakura.  
-Lo mismo digo Uchiha Sasuke….

Continuará....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero qyee nada muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, estoy muy contenta de saber que esta historia (que no me convencìa ia mucho) este gustándoles.

Lamento mucho por la tardanza en cuanto a la actualización, pero es que no me venía mucha inspiración , pero no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo ya casi lo termino.

ASí que muchos besitos y muchas felicidades en estas fiestas Decembrinas.

PD: Se aceptan regalos el 27 de Diciembre (^_^).


	8. Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, es que esta vez tuve muchos problemas con el Word y mi compu ya está algo viejita, pero bueno, basta de excusas, espero que les guste el capítulo el cual (yo creo) que está algo meloso, pero bueno espero que lo disfruten.

PD: Muchas gracias RAYMAR por tus reviews y a los demás también.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo VIII: " Voy a pelear para protegerte, porque te amo".

Ten-Ten y Neji habían llegado al edificio donde la Hokage, quien se encontraba durmiendo sobre su escritorio; el cual estaba hecho un desastre por el montón de papeles junto con varias botellas de sake.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-Exclamó Shizune entrando de sopetón al despacho de la rubia.  
-ZZZZZ-  
- Creo que está profundamente dormida.-Dijo la chica de los chongos.  
-No se preocupen, la despertaré a como de lugar.  
-Dece prisa, no tenemos prisa, es probable que ese tonto de Lee haya iniciado una pelea contra Uchiha.-Decía Neji mientras se secaba algo de sudor de su frente.  
-Lo sé, déjenme pensar en algo porque hasta cierto punto, es peligroso despertarla….  
-De acuerdo, pero por favor dese prisa.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos-Dijo el portador del Sharingan.  
-Lo mismo digo: Uchiha sasuke.

Ambos jóvenes se veían mutuamente, como si se tratara de un duelo de dos fieras que caminaban en círculos para calcular el momento indicado para atacar.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-san?  
-S…sí…  
-Oye…no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero si no te largas….  
-Si no me largo, entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh?  
- Voy a matarte….  
-¡Pues inténtalo!-Exclamó el chico del taijutsu empuñando sus manos a la vez que se ponía en posición de combate.  
-Eres un idiota, si el usuratonkachi no ha podido vencerme, mucho menos tú. –Decía el pelinegro a la vez que desenfundaba su largo sable.  
-¡No! ¡Deténgase los dos!-Gritaba desesperada al ver la escena.  
-Descuida "mi amor", si tanto te preocupa este tonto cejudo, entonces le daré una muerte rápida e indolora, para que tú y yo podamos platicar acerca de nuestro futuro hijo.  
-¡No te le acerques a Sakura-san imbécil!-Gritó enfadado el chico de uniforme verde al mismo tiempo que empezaba el ataque contra el Uchiha.  
-¡Deténganse!-Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos la kunoichi, mientras aquella batalla se desataba.

-¡¡¡¡TSUNADE SAMA SE HA GANADO LA LOTERÏA!!!!-Gritó a todo pulmón la pelinegra a la vez que Neji y Ten-Ten se tapaban con fuerza los oídos.  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ???!!!-Gritó impactada la rubia al escuchar semejante noticia a la vez que se levantaba de su futón de un brinco.  
-Eh…Tsunade-sama….no es cierto….  
-¡¡Entonces ¿por qué rayos me despertaste?!!-Gritaba la mujer muy histérica.  
-E…es…que…  
-¡Hokage-sama, Lee está en grave peligro al igual que Sakura!-Decía Ten-Ten muy preocupada.  
-Así es, es probable que Lee se esté enfrentando a Sasuke.

Al escuchar esto, la Godaime salió rápidamente de su cama, tomó su yukata verde y como rayo salió del edificio, dejando atrás al trío para luego seguirla dos de ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de cierto güero, Jiraiya estaba al pie de la azotea viendo aquel firmamento que adornaba el cielo en la aldea de Konoha, el cual fue perturbado por una intensa luz roja que parecía provenir del hospital central.

-Pero ¿qué rayos es eso?-Dijo el peliblanco.  
-¡Jiraiya!  
-Tsunade….  
-¡Jiraiya necesito tu ayuda!-Gritaba la rubia a unos cuantos metros de distancia.  
-¡Tranquila mujer ¿qué ocurre?!-Decía el sannin tratando de calmar a la Godaime, quien jadeaba por el cansancio y la prisa que tenía.  
-Es…Sasuke…vino a ver a Sakura, al parecer se dio cuenta de que ella está encinta y….  
-¡Cuéntame en el camino! ¡Hay que darnos prisa!-Decía el amo de las ranas a la reina de las babosas a la vez que agarraba impulso para dar un salto, cuando en ese momento….  
-Hmm… ¿qué ocurre…erosenin?

Ambos sannin se detuvieron al escuchar la somnolienta voz del portador del Kyuubi, quien siempre les causaba muchos problemas debido a sus impulsos cuando se trataba de algo grave. Así que tomando una inmensa bocanada de paciencia, Jiraiya soltó la sopa de golpe.

-¡Naruto espera!-Gritó la Godaime al ver que el rubio había salido disparado hacia donde se apreciaba la luz de color rojo.  
-¡Eres un idiota ¿por qué se lo dijiste?!  
-Sabes que es imposible ocultarle por mucho tiempo las cosas a Naruto, además, él nunca se perdonaría así mismo si algo malo le ocurriera a esa chica y también a sus amigos.

-Hay que darnos prisa, antes de que cometa una estupidez.  
-Tienes razón ¡Neji, Ten-Ten, avísenle a Gai-sensei y a Kakashi!  
-¡Sí!  
-¡Vamonos Jiraiya!  
-Vamonos también…Ten-Ten.  
-Sí.

Una inmensa nube de humo se hizo presente, mientras pedazos de escombros caían de un enorme agujero que ambos ataques habían provocado al momento de haber chocado.

-¡Sakura-san ¿estás bien?!-Gritó Lee tras haberse disipado la nube de humo.  
-S….sí…coff…coff….  
-Eres muy lento…cejudo….  
-¡¡Rayos!!  
-¡¡Lee!!

En ese momento, Sasuke había enterrado su sable en el costado derecho de Lee, haciendo que éste se quejara de dolor mientras unas gotas de sangre quedaban suspendidas en el aire. Sakura cerró los ojos del miedo que en ese momento se hizo presente además de la impotencia que en esos momentos se había adueñado de su propio cuerpo y que ahora sólo podía demostrarlo con lágrimas.

-¡Rayos!-Dijo mientras golpeaba con puño cerrado el suelo al mismo tiempo que caían lágrimas sobre el mismo.

De nuevo una cortina de humo se elevó por los aires, haciendo que la chica tosiera por el exceso de humo. Para esto, Sasuke y Lee ya se encontraban afuera de lo que había sido un cuarto de descanso y ahora se encontraban arrematándose golpes en el aire, como si se tratara de una danza artística, pues no sólo los golpes parecían movimientos de ballet, también las técnicas de ambos contrincantes creaban hermosos efectos luminosos.

-Deténganse…por favor….-Murmuraba Sakura cabizbaja.

En ese momento, Sasuke arremató sobre el estómago de Lee un Raikiri, el cual provocó una dolorosa descarga sobre el chico a tal grado que éste comenzó a escupir chorros de sangre.

-Admiro tu perseverancia, sin embargo, ¡hasta aquí llegaste!-Exclamaba el Uchiha a la vez que apuntaba su sable hacia el pelinegro, con la intención de degollarlo, no obstante, un destello de color amarillo se impactó contra el rostro de aquel pelinegro.  
Ante tal silencio, Sakura alzó la cabeza y al ver lo que había ocurrido en ese instante la dejó impactada, debido a que Sasuke estaba del otro lado estampado en uno de los tejados de la vecindad.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó?  
-¿Estás bien…Sakura-chan?  
-N….Naruto….  
-Descuida, el cejotas está bien….-Decía el rubio a la vez que ponía al chico del taijutsu sobre el suelo, quien se encontraba inconsciente.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía usuratonkachi.  
-Lo mismo digo Baka-Sasuke.

En ese momento, ambos chicos se veían con desprecio y a la vez con nostalgia por la lejana "amistad" y la rivalidad que habían forjado tiempo atrás, o al menos eso era lo que mostraba el portador del Kyuubi al ver al dueño de Sharingan.

-Sasuke ¿por qué haces esto?  
-Lo mismo digo…usuratonkachi.  
-¿Eh?  
-Tan lento para captar las cosas como siempre, pero bueno, era de esperarse….  
-Explícate ¿sí?  
-A lo que me refiero es que ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en perseguirme?  
-Eso es porque….porque…

-…..Porque ¿qué caso tiene convertirse en Hokage? si no puedo salvar a uno de mis propios amigos.  
-Eres un imbécil….  
-¡Quizás tengas razón, pero aún así quiero seguir creyendo que algún día lograré mi cometido!  
-Ja, si que eres un auténtico usuratonkachi.  
-Lo mismo digo, Sasuke.  
-Basta de charla. –Dijo el Uchiha poniéndose en posición de combate al mismo tiempo que Naruto.  
-¡Naruto!-Gritó la pelirosa, mientras sostenía al inconsciente luchador de taijutsu.  
-¡Prepárate Sasuke!-Gritó el rubio tras haberse lanzado al ataque con Rasengan.  
-Idiota….-Susurró el pelinegro con

Como si se tratara de una bomba atómica, tanto el Rasengan como el Raikiri se impactaron en la intemperie, la cual se iluminó de color azul fosforescente; haciendo que Jiraiya y Tsunade apresuraran más el paso al igual que Ten-Ten y Neji.

De nuevo en el campo de batalla, Naruto y Sasuke seguían esquivando sus respectivas técnicas, lo cual estaba indicando que la pelea iba para un buen rato.

-Uh…uh… ¿d…dónde estoy?-Cuestionó el chico del taijutsu recobrando el conocimiento.  
-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Sakura sosteniendo la cabeza del chico sobre sus piernas, lo cual provocó que se ruborizara.  
-S…sí…pero… ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?-Dijo levantándose repentinamente por la embarazosa situación de haber estado sobre las piernas de esa kunoichi que lo atarantaba más de lo normal.

La chica bajó la cabeza y con su dedo índice le señaló aquel escenario belicoso que Naruto y Sasuke habían desencadenado desde hacía unas horas y que parecía que Sasuke llevara la ventaja.

-¡Naruto-kun, aguanta!-Gritó el pelinegro con la intención de entrar en la pelea al ver como el amo del sharingan había estampado al portador del kyuubi en uno de los tejados, haciendo que una nube de humo se expandiera alrededor del güero.

-¡Resiste Naruto-kun, allá voy!-Gritó Lee preparado para correr hacia donde se encontraba el ojiazul, sin embargo…

-No vayas…por favor….-Dijo Sakura agarrando con fuerza la mano del moreno.  
-Sakura-san….  
-Por favor…Lee-kun….  
-Pero….  
-¡No vayas te lo suplico!-Gritó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que Lee quedara sorprendido pero a la vez hizo que se sintiera mal.  
-Sakura-san, por favor…no llores…-Decía con delicadeza el joven moreno al mismo tiempo que limpiaba con su dedo pulgar una lágrima que intentaba resbalarse sobre la mejilla rosa de la chica.  
-Es…que…yo…  
-Voy a pelear para protegerte…-Decía el chico tomando con sus manos el rostro de Sakura, quien comenzó a ruborizarse ante la corta distancia entre sus rostros.  
-Voy a pelear para protegerte, porque te amo…. –Dijo el chico después de haberle regalado un cálido y tierno beso a la kunoichi, quien con lágrimas de angustia veía como el chico del taijutsu se alejaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡Lee-Kun!-Gritó llena de angustia la muchacha al ver como el chico se lanzaba al ataque contra Sasuke, quien había dejado fuera de combate a Naruto.  
-¿Descansaste lo suficiente?-Dijo burlonamente el chico del kimono blanco.  
-De hecho…lo anterior era sólo el calentamiento-Respondió Lee con el mismo tono que había empleado Sasuke.

Lee comenzó a desabrocharse las pesas que tenía sobre los pies, tal como lo había hecho el día de los exámenes Chuunin y tras haberlas dejado caer al suelo, un temblor hizo que Sasuke se tambaleara un poco, así como sorprendiéndose un poco por las toneladas que el chico de túnica verde tenía sobre sus piernas.

De repente, ya no estaba el pelinegro, lo cual sacó de onda al portador del Sharingan, el cual recibió una patada en la quijada a tal grado que salió volando al otro lado de la calle. Lo cual llamó la atención de los dos Sannin y de los chuunin que los acompañaban y también hizo que apresuraran más el paso.

Continuará....


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, pido una enorme disculpa a todos ustedes por el enorme retraso de actualizaciones con este fic, sé que no tengo el derecho a pedirla, pero a todos aquellos que leyeron el aviso que puse ya saben los motivos.

En segundo lugar, debo darles las gracias por sus comentarios, sus quejas, reclamaciones, tomatazos, sugerencias para sacar adelante esta historia a jalones y estirones, de verdad, de no ser por ustedes hubiera renunciado a este fic desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no, como dije en el aviso; tengo un compromiso con ustedes y pienso cumplirlo a como dé lugar.

Y por último, puedo decir oficialmente que este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia; desde un principio había decidido que fuera corta (o sea diez capítulos), así que espero que lo disfruten muchísimo y repito, discúlpenme por esta falta de respeto.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo IX: Emoción y alegría.

-Voy a pelear para protegerte, porque te amo…. –Dijo el chico después de haberle regalado un cálido y tierno beso a la kunoichi, quien con lágrimas de angustia veía como el chico del taijutsu se alejaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡Lee-Kun!-Gritó llena de angustia la muchacha al ver como el chico se lanzaba al ataque contra Sasuke, quien había dejado fuera de combate a Naruto.  
-¿Descansaste lo suficiente?-Dijo burlonamente el chico del kimono blanco.  
-De hecho…lo anterior era sólo el calentamiento-Respondió Lee con el mismo tono que había empleado Sasuke.

Lee comenzó a desabrocharse las pesas que tenía sobre los pies, tal como lo había hecho el día de los exámenes Chuunin y tras haberlas dejado caer al suelo, un temblor hizo que Sasuke se tambaleara un poco, así como sorprendiéndose un poco por las toneladas que el chico de túnica verde tenía sobre sus piernas.

De repente, ya no estaba el pelinegro, lo cual sacó de onda al portador del Sharingan, el cual recibió una patada en la quijada a tal grado que salió volando al otro lado de la calle. Lo cual llamó la atención de los dos Sannin y de los chuunin que los acompañaban y también hizo que apresuraran más el paso.

Entre tanto, Sakura veía con dolor la pelea entre los dos pelinegros, cuando en ese momento Naruto comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.

-Hmm… ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó el güero de ojos azules tras haber recuperado por completo la conciencia.

-Ah Naruto… ¿estás bien?-Dijo muy preocupada la pelirosa.

-Ah… sí… aunque me siento un poco aturdido.-Contestó a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido con anterioridad.

Entre tanto, Sasuke y Lee seguían con su pelea; en un intento desesperado Sasuke trató de realizar el Chidori, pero el chico del taijutsu se le adelantó con un "Konoha sempu" en el rostro.

De nuevo, el chico de la katana voló hacia otro edificio, aún seguía sin entender cómo rayos es que había obtenido esa increíble velocidad combinada con fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que un perdedor como tú haya logrado ese balance?-Dijo entre cortado el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que escupía con coraje el exceso de sangre en su boca.

Rock no le respondió al instante, era increíble hasta que punto de bajeza había llegado uno de los genios más aclamados de la aldea del fuego. Estaba agradecido con Naruto de haberle abierto los ojos a su amigo Neji; de lo contrario, quién sabe como estaría el castaño de ojos blancos.

Perdedor, eran tantas las veces que había escuhado esa palabra, pero la verdad es que no le importaba, porque sabía que perfectamente que no lo era.

-Sé que no puedo usar técnicas como el ninjutsu y genjutsu ¡pero a pesar de todo eso, no soy un perdedor! ¡Amo a Sakura-san y por lo mismo no sería capaz de lastimarla como tú lo hiciste!

-Ja, que absurdo eres, ¿crees que Sakura va a fijarse en un don nadie como tú? ¡Ella siempre me ha admirado, siempre se ha fijado en mí, por mí es que te ha rechazado, a Naruto a todos! ¡Es más, tú eres jamás serás correspondido ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque además de ser un perdedor tú apariencia es repugnante que hasta ganas de vomitar le daría a cualquiera!

De repente, un durísimo golpe sorprendió a Sasuke al igual que a Lee: era Sakura, quien al haber escuhado la sarta de estupideces del otro, se había enojado porque ¿quién se creía para juzgar a otros a la ligera siendo que él era un caso completamente perdido?

Ante la fuerza y el impacto del golpe, el Uchiha quedó inconsciente, mientras que Lee, Y Naruto habían quedado con la mandíbula en el suelo por lo que acaba baba de ocurrir.

-Ah… Sakura-san…-Dijo Lee sin salir de su asombro por lo que había hecho Haruno.

-Idiota.-Susurró la muchacha tras haber descargado toda su ira en ese golpe, lo cual también provocó que se tambaleara un poco.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-san?-Cuestionó el chico del taijutsu al mismo tiempo que la sostenía de los hombros.

-S… sí…-Respondió con un leve rubor en el rostro al recordar el beso que Lee que la había dado.

-¿Qué haremos con Sasuke?-Preguntó el portador del kyuubi.

Ambos chuunin no respondieron, puesto que sabían lo mucho que el rubio apreciaba al Uchiha como su mejor amigo. Cuando en ese momento, los Sannin junto con Ten-Ten y Neji llegaron acompañados de Gai y Kakashi.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Sí.

-¿Segura? Te veo pálida y cansada.

-Segura, gracias a Naruto y a Lee-kun estoy bien.

-Erosenin. ¿Qué hacemos con Sasuke?

El amo de las ranas no le respondió al instante, sabía cualquiera de las respuestas que diera eran negativas debido a que Saskuke era un criminal que irreversiblemente merecía la pena de muerte por sus múltiples crímenes.

-Creo que lo sabes ¿o no Naruto?

El chico tampoco le contestó, apreciaba mucho al Uchiha tanto como amigo como rival, pero sabía a la perfección que éste ya no lo consideraba como tal.

Ante el silencio de Naruto, Jiraiya junto con Kakashi tomaron a Sasuke aprovechando que estaba inconsciente, mientras que Tsunade se encargaba de curar las heridas de Lee y de revisar el estado de Sakura.

-Lee-kun...

-¿Sí, Sakura-san?

-Yo… quiero darte las gracias por haberme protegido… por mi culpa estás lastimado…-Dijo la kunoichi con un ligero rubor al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus orbes verdes.

-No es tu culpa, como te lo dije, yo siempre estaré dispuesto a protegerte… porque… yo…-Ya no pudo terminar de decir su frase ante el hecho de que todo mundo lo estaba viendo, no obstante, Sakura lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias… eres muy tierno y tímido…

Lee no pudo decir nada, estaba más que desconcertado y rojo de la cara, por aquella acción y más tratándose de Sakura, quien tiempo atrás lo había rechazado y hasta esquivado sus besos cuando recién se conocieron.

Ante esta reacción, todos comenzaron a reírse, no de manera burlona, sino más bien de lo atónito y del rubor que manifestaba el chico del taijutsu.

-Bueno, hoy ha sido una noche muy larga, así que hay que descansar.

-Eh… Tsunade-sama ya está amaneciendo.-Dijo Ten-Ten señalando el horizonte.

-Ah… como lo dije, será un día pesado y largo…-Respondió con desgano la Godaime.

-Tsunade… ¿qué hacemos con Sasuke?-Preguntó el hombre de cincuenta años.

-Por el momento lo mantendremos en prisión, no podemos permitir que escape y menos sabiendo de lo que es capaz, así que quiero que haya vigilancia extrema las veinticuatro horas.

-Entendido.-Respondieron Kakashi y Jiraiya ante la orden de la Hokage.

-Neji, Ten-Ten, hagan un recuento de los daños del área.

-¡Sí!

-Sakura, Lee y Naruto, vengan conmigo.

-Eh… sí…

Ya en la oficina de Tsunade, les pidió que les contara todo los detalles de la pelea que se desató horas atrás.

-Ya veo… con que eso fue lo que eso pasó…-Dijo a la vez apoyaba en su pulgar en su barbilla en señal de reflexión.

-Así es….

-Bueno, al menos no pasó nada grave más que pérdidas materiales.

-….-

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?-Cuestionó Naruto al notar el desánimo en el rostro de la chica.

-Es que… me gustaría saber… ¿qué van a hacer con Sasuke?

-Créeme que ni yo sé, cariño.-Contestó la rubia con tono maternal y con preocupación al mismo tiempo al comprender la incertidumbre que carcomía a los integrantes del equipo "Kakashi".

-¿Van a ejecutarlo, abuela?-Preguntó Naruto.

Ante la pregunta de Uzumaki, Tsunade al igual que Sakura y Lee quedaron atónitos, puesto que no se habían imaginado que semejante pregunta saliera de la boca de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto…-Susurró incrédula Haruno.

-Por favor… abuela… dígame…

-Naruto, sé lo mucho que aprecias a Sasuke, pero también debes de saber que él ya no te ve como su amigo y que por sus crímenes se ha convertido en una amenaza para la aldea de la Hoja, así que…

Ante esta respuesta, el jinchuriki rubio, cerró su puño de impotencia porque sabía que era inevitable el juicio de Uchiha, y sin hacer caso a la voz de Tsunade salió del despacho azotando la puerta detrás de él.

-Sabía que esto le iba a afectar.-Dijo la rubia dejando salir un suspiro de fastidio.

-Pero de todos modos… no tenía opción, Tsunade-sama.

-Sakura-san tiene razón.-Apoyó el chico de corte recto.

-Gracias chicos, retírense a descansar, sobre todo tú Sakura.

-Está bien… pero ¿podría hacerme una revisión? Es que me preocupa el bienestar del bebé…

-Entiendo…

-Bueno, me retiro para no incomodar.-Expresó Lee ante la petición de Sakura, quien le dijo:

-Lee… por favor quédate…

-Pero…

-Por favor, es sólo un ultrasonido y quiero que lo veas.-Dijo sonriéndole la chica haciendo que el rubor invadiera a Lee.

-Eh… pero…

-Lee no seas descortés y acepta.-Dijo Tsunade notando la timidez en el joven.

Ante la insistencia de Sakura y de Tsunade, Rock no pudo negarse ante esta invitación tan especial.

-Está bien.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, entonces vayamos al hospital a que te lo hagan.

-Pero el hospital fue dañado por la pelea de anoche.

-Es verdad, pero afortunadamente no se dañó más que el cuarto en el que estabas y parte del pasillo, así que aún así podremos hacerte el eco sin problemas.

-Que bueno.

Entre tanto, Naruto yacía sentado al pie de su balcón, muy pensativo mientras el aire fresco jugaba con sus cabellos dorados.

-Hey… ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Jiraiya sentándose al lado del güero.

-Confundido.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas en señal de frustración.

-Sabes… me recuerdas mucho a mí… no en el hecho de haber pasado una situación similar a la tuya… pero en sí en el de tener un rival como tú.

-¿Ah… sí?

-Sí, mi rival a superar era Orochimaru.

-Je, me estoy dando cuenta de que ese desgraciado y Sasuke se parecen en el hecho de que se desviaron del camino.

-Cierto…

-Tranquilo.-Dijo el peliblanco de forma paternal al mismo tiempo que revolvía esas hebras doradas.

En otro lado, específicamente en el hospital, Lee y Sakura estaban esperando a que el eco les mostrara la imagen de la criatura.

Rock Lee estaba nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo: ansioso por saber el sexo del bebé y nervioso por tener de cerca a Sakura con la panza descubierta, cuando en ese momento Tsunade dijo con emoción:

-¡Miren, ahí está!

Ambos voltearon a la pantalla, era de buen tamaño, y ya se podía apreciar su cuerpecito y su cabecita, así como los movimientos que hacía.

-¿Eso es el… bebé?-Preguntó el chico del taijutsu asombrado por lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla, mientras que Sakura y Tsunade se divertían viendo la cara del pelinegro con risitas.

-Así es… Lee…-Dijo Haruno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Wow… asombroso… y pensar que yo también estuve en el vientre de mi madre…

-Todos.-Respondió la kunoichi más joven sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Bueno, de acuerdo a los resultados del ultrasonido, se trata de una niña.

-Eh… ¿n… niña…?-Dijo asombrado el chico del taijutsu.

-Así es… y todo parece indicar que ya está fuera de amenaza de aborto.

-¿De verdad Tsunade-sama?-Cuestionó la ojiverde con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Si, aunque necesitarás reposar más, ya que estás en la etapa más importante de gestación y todo dependerá de ti para que nazca sin ninguna complicación.

-Está bien, tendré más cuidado.

En ese momento, una voz se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta: era la mamá de Sakura, a quien Tsunade le abrió la puerta al reconocer su voz.

-¡Sakura ¿estás bien?-Dijo la señora entrando al cuarto evidentemente preocupada al mismo tiempo que la envolvía en un abrazo.

-Estoy bien… gracias a Lee no me pasó nada.-Respondió con ojos acuosos mientras se aferraba al abrazo de su progenitora.

-Que bueno que estás bien….-Decía entre lágrimas de alivio la mujer, contagiándole de esa forma a su hija el llanto.

Por su parte, Lee no quiso interrumpir aquel momento, se sentía de más; por lo que se despidió de Tsunade, ya que además de no querer interrumpir a ninguna de las dos mujeres, se sentía cansado y no era para menos por el alboroto que el Uchiha había armado esa noche. No obstante, la voz de la señora Haruno inesperadamente llamó su atención.

-¡Espera jovencito!

-¿Sí, señora Haruno?-Preguntó el joven del taijutsu entrando de nueva cuenta a la habitación.

-Muchas gracias por proteger a mi hija.-Respondió la mujer antes de darle un beso en la frente, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

-Ah… d… de nada…. Señora…. Para mí es un placer proteger a su hija.-Tartamudeó en señal de pena por esta inesperada acción.

-De nada, ¿por qué no vienes a comer mañana con nosotras?-Invitó la madre de Sakura, haciendo que Lee se apenara aún más.

-Ah… yo…

-¿Tú que dices Sakura?

-¡Claro! Come con nosotras, por favor Lee.-Dijo la pelirosa casi rogándole.

-Eh… está bien…-Respondió resignado ante esta situación con toda la pena del mundo.

-¡Perfecto! Mañana a las dos de la tarde ¿te parece, mamá?

-Sí.

-Bueno, te estaremos esperando.

-Eh… sí, te veré mañana.-Afirmó el pelinegro saliendo del cuarto para irse a su casa.

-¡Bien! No faltes.-Dijo Sakura despidiéndolo desde la puerta.

Una vez afuera del hospital y tras haberse alejado bastante del mismo, Lee no pudo reprimir más tiempo un grito de alegría y emoción por tantas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de ser testigo de ver que iba a ser el bebé de Sakura y también la invitación de ella.

Y con esa alegría y emoción corrió cual rayo hacia su casa para hacer tres mil sentadillas hasta terminar en el suelo muerto de agotamiento a altas horas de la madrugada.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que puedan disculparme (por enésima vez), se aceptan regaños, llamadas de atención, quejas, reclamaciones, tomatazos, todo menos groserías por favor.

Cuídense mucho y nos leeremos en el último capítulo.

Mata nâ!

ChiKaon.


	10. Chapter 10 FINAL

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**¡Siglos sin verlos, lo sé, soy una vergüenza para la humanidad y para con todos ustedes!**

**La verdad es que no hay excusas para este enorme atraso con la historia que como lo mencioné en el último capítulo, ha llegado a su fin. Bueno, debo mencionar que este episodio fue todo un reto para mí por los siguientes aspectos: el primero es que sinceramente le perdí mucho interés a la serie, por lo que la abandoné después del arco del secuestro de Gaara y pues ya se podrán imaginar todo lo que tuve que ver para ponerme más o menos al día con Naruto; en segunda, hay elementos que la historia me "obligó" a retomar de la primera temporada, por lo que fue aún más laborioso poder terminarla y por último (pero no por eso menos importante), el tiempo, Dios fue una carrera contra el reloj, pues debo darle de baja al Internet y como que hacerles esperar más tiempo se me hace súper injusto.**

**En fin, aquí les dejo las últimas notas de este capítulo y por ende, de esta historia:**

***OCC de Sasuke y Uchiha, así que sobreadvertencia no hay engaño.**

***Segunda parte de la pelea de Sasuke v.s Lee. Espero que les guste.**

**Bien, sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y por consiguiente del final de esta historia. **

**Nota: Cualquier duda, sugerencia, observación o irregularidad que vean dentro de la historia, por favor, háganmela saber en sus comentarios.**

**¡Saludos!**

**ChiKaon**

* * *

**Capítulo X: Una excepción a la regla.**

Era aún temprano, pero la emoción habían provocado que el chico Lee padeciera de insomnio toda la noche. Por lo que las ojeras opacaran sus ojos, aunque eso le tomó poca importancia, pues el hecho de que su querida Sakura lo invitara a comer a su casa era para el todo un sueño hecho realidad.

—¡Hola Lee! ¡¿Cómo has estado? —Expresó una voz sumamente familiar.

—¡Hola Gai-sensei!

—Te noto muy alegre ¿acaso hay algo impactante qué hacer?

—B… bueno… yo… —Tartamudeó un tanto apenado por la pregunta de su maestro, quien le preguntó de manera pícara:

—¿Acaso es una cita con la señorita Haruno?

—Ante la insinuación de su maestro, el aludido se puso rojo como tomate, lo que pudo notar el mayor, poniéndole más leña al fuego por diversión:

—¡Lo sabía! —Gritó emocionado el pelinegro mayor. —Oh Lee, mi pequeño se ha convertido en un hombre adulto. —Respondió eufórico el Ninja con un río de lágrimas.

—Eh… maestro Gai, no es lo que usted cree… es sólo…—Tartamudeaba tratando de explicarle al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos como Hinata solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Oh vamos, no seas tímido Lee, sé perfectamente que clase de sentimientos tienes hacia la señorita Haruno. —Respondió de manera tan despreocupada, poniendo más rojo a su alumno, quien no pudo con eso definitivamente.

—Sólo sé tu mismo ¿sí? —Respondió en señal de ánimos para su alumno consentido, quien le respondió:

—¡Sí señor!

Y con ese ánimo, el chico Lee comenzó a realizar su rutina de ejercicios matutina, para luego darse un baño y salir al centro de la cuidad para comprarle un regalo a Sakura. Por lo que ese día sus rutinas de entrenamiento las suspendió, ya que ahora su prioridad era hacer feliz a esa joven de cabellos rosas como las flores de cerezo en marzo.

Entre tanto, en otro sitio, Sakura se encontraba comprando las cosas para la comida. Curiosamente, su mente estaba enfocada en complacer al joven del taijutsu: ¿cuál era su platillo favorito?, ¿qué le gustaría comer de postre? ¿qué era lo que no le gustaba?, simplemente no sabía qué prepararle al joven, pero aún tenía toda la mañana para pensárselo detenidamente. No obstante, una voz familiar la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás? —Saludó una joven de cabello rubio platino y ojos verde agua.

—¡Hola Ino! —Expresó con emoción correspondiendo el saludo. —Estoy bien ¿y ustedes?

—Bien gracias, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en casa reposando como Tsunade-sama te ordenó? —Cuestionó un poco intrigada la rubia.

—B… bueno… —De inmediato, la joven se sonrojó, pues dudó unos instantes en decirles que estaba planeando en preparar una comida en agradecimiento al chico del taijutsu. —Lo que pasa es que mi mamá me mandó por los ingredientes para la comida.

—Pero… ¿qué no ya falta poco para que se termine tu período de gestación?

—Sí Ino, pero me siento inútil si no hago nada, además estoy embarazada, más no enferma.

La rubia arqueó una ceja por el extraño comentario de su amiga, pero por otro lado estaba contenta de saber que ya se encontraba mucho mejor y que el embarazo le estaba sentando muy bien. Ahora la pregunta era ¿qué iba a hacer después de tener al bebé?

—Por cierto, Sakura ¿ya te hicieron el ultrasonido?

—Sí, antier Tsunade-sama me lo hizo.

—¿Y se puede saber qué va a ser el bebé?

—Una niña.

De inmediato, los ojos de Ino se iluminaron como estrellitas al escuchar el sexo del bebé, ya que el sólo pensar en las mil y un cosas que podía regalarle a la niña, simplelemente la ponían eufórica. Esto lo captó rápidamente la kunoichi que sólo dejó que una gota apareciera en su sien.

Entre tanto, en el centro de la cuidad específicamente, Rock Lee estaba de tienda en tienda buscando el regalo ideal para Sakura, pero no lo hallaba, al menos en su opinión, ya que había recorrido casi la mitad de estos, pero ninguno de los artículos o detalles le convencían. De repente, chocó contra un grupito de personas por ir viendo los vitrales de las tiendas que no había recorrido.

—¡D… discúlpenme, no fue mi intención!

—N… no hay problema… —Respondió una voz femenina detrás del joven, quien alzó de inmediato su rostro al reconocer ese tono de voz: se trataba de Temari y sus hermanos.

—¡T… Temari-san! ¡Kankuro-san!

—Hola Lee, ¿cómo has estado? —Saludó el titiritero chocando su puño con el del pelinegro.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Pues… venimos de visita… —Respondió la rubia acercándose al peculiar amigo de Gaara, que se mantuvo un tanto distante al perder su atención hacia las tiendas del centro.

—Hey Gaara ¿por qué no vienes a saludar a Lee?

El pelirrojo desvió su atención hacia las tiendas, para posar sus verdes ojos sobre la oscura mirada del chico del taijutsu, quien sin titubeos extendió su mano para saludar al joven de la arena.

—Hola Gaara-san, me da gusto verlo de nuevo por aquí.

Gaara dudó por unos momentos en corresponder el saludo. No obstante, al ver la alegre expresión del chico; sin ningún ápice de miedo o hipocresía: optó por saludarlo aunque con un poco de titubeo al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos. Por su parte, Kankuro y Temari veían con satisfacción la forma en cómo el cambio en su hermano menor estaba dando frutos poco a poco; pues sabían perfectamente que no era nada fácil para el chico desenvolverse con otras personas, incluidos ellos; tras años de rechazo creados por la misma sombra de su difunto padre.

—Y dime Lee, ¿qué haces tan elegante por aquí? —Preguntó curioso el hermano intermedio de los hijos del Kazekage de la arena.

—¿Acaso te quedaste de ver con una chica para una cita romántica? —Cuestionó la rubia con picardía, dando inmediatamente en el clavo al notar el sonrojo del moreno que tartamudeaba de nervios.

—Y… yo… pues… mm… algo así… —Admitió el chico Lee con una cara hinchada de sonrojo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó la kunoichi muy emocionada. —Y dime Lee ¿quién es la afortunada? —Cuestionó más que intrigada.

Aquella pregunta puso tieso al joven, pues en cierta forma le aterraba pronunciar el nombre de Sakura, no tanto porque fuera ella la "afortunada" como la llamaba Temari, sino por él, que la joven se llevara la decepción o le avergonzara que alguien como él estuviera saliendo con una súper chica como Haruno. No obstante, la kunoichi, le sonrió mientras le decía:

—Bueno, sea quien sea, es muy afortunada de tenerte como pareja y lo digo en serio.

—Temari-san…—Susurró asombrado el joven por las inesperadas palabras de la joven, que le dijo:

—Quizás no seas un modelo de revista, pero lo que te hace atractivo es lo de aquí. —Expresó a la vez que apuntaba la yema de su dedo sobre el pecho del moreno. —Así que Lee, que no te de vergüenza el que tu novia sea una belleza engendrada por dioses y tú seas todo lo opuesto, porque sí hay algo que sé, es que el amor trabaja de manera misteriosa, pero hermosa.

—Temari, deja de marearlo con tus cursilerías. —Reprochó el Ninja de ropas negras.

—¡Tú cállate insensible! —Le recriminó la mayor a su hermano intermedio, para luego dirigirse hacia el joven de cabello corto que llamó su atención.

Por cierto Temari-san, disculpe mi atrevimiento… pero… ¿usted sabe que puedo regalarle a una chica? —Cuestionó el joven con mucha timidez y un poco de miedo por la reacción que pudiera tomar la joven. —Es que… no tengo ni la más mínima idea…

—¡Ay Lee, si todos los hombres fueran como tú, otro mundo sería este! —Exclamó más que emocionada la joven embelezada de ternura por la pregunta inocente del moreno.

—¡Ay Temari, pides imposibles! —Se quejó el castaño de las marionetas.

—¡Empezando contigo, que eres todo un caso! —Le refutó en seguida la joven, iniciando de esa forma una estúpida pelea de hermanos.

Rock Lee dio un suspiro al ver que su posibilidad de tener la ayuda de una mujer para su problema se vio menguado, por la discusión inesperada entre hermanos. Sin embargo, Lee se sorprendió cuando cierto pelirrojo de ojos color esmeralda se le acercaba y le decía:

—Cómprale unas flores… unas flores que vayan de acuerdo a su personalidad… que la representen… y hazle saber el porqué le diste esas flores… estoy seguro de que a ella le gustará más ese detalle que cualquier cosa…—Respondió con total seguridad el Ninja de la arena con un leve sonrojo; que de no ser porque Lee era muy distraído, lo habría notado.

Por otro lado, Kankuro y Temari habían parado de pelear al escuchar el consejo que su hermano menor le estaba dando al chico del taijutsu, cuya oscura mirada se iluminó de alivio ante la solución inesperada del pelirrojo de la aldea de la arena. Mientras que los hermanos mayores de Gaara sólo se limitaron a sonreír por lo tierno y dulce que había demostrado ser su hermanito.

— ¡Muchas gracias Gaara-san! —Expresó el moreno tras hacer una pequeña reverencia y así marcharse a encontrar unas flores que representaran la esencia de Sakura; y qué mejor opción que aquellas que hacían honor a su nombre: los cerezos. Claro, no sin antes de despedirse de los shinobi de la arena y agradecerles por la ayuda.

Entre tanto, Sakura ya había terminado de hacer las compras junto con Ino, quien más que encantada ayudaba a la chica de ojos verdes a cargar las cosas que había escogido para la cena, que a Ino le parecía más bien una despensa para todo un año.

—¿Y ya tienes pensado un nombre para tu bebé? —Preguntó la rubia más que interesada.

—Pues… no… aún no se me ocurre nada… pero lo que sí me tiene preocupada es la compra de los artículos como la cuna, los pañales y todas esas cosas.

En eso tienes razón… y dime Sakura… ¿va a haber alguien especial en tu casa esta tarde?, lo digo porque es demasiada la despensa que llevas… como si fueras a preparar comida para todo un batallón, algo así por el estilo.

Por un momento, la joven de cabello rosa se quedó un tanto dubitativa por la forma en que su mejor amiga fuera a reaccionar al responderle que, el invitado especial en su casa no era nadie más que Rock Lee. Pues, si bien el joven era muy atento y caballeroso con ella, no era de muy buen ver, pero por una extraña razón a ella eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho ¿desde cuándo le importaba la opinión de la gente sobre con quién decidía estar o no estar con ella para convivir?

—Ino… si te lo digo… prométeme que no te vas a burlar… por favor… —Ay Sakura, lo dices como si fuera algo gravísimo.

—No es que sea grave… si no que es un tanto delicado este asunto.

—Tranquila Sakura, puedes decírmelo con toda la confianza del mundo… es más juro no contárselo a nadie, así que dilo…

—Pues… verás… —Respondió un tanto sonrojada y nerviosa. —Hoy invité a comer en mi casa a Lee-kun, para agradecerle lo que hizo por mí cuando Sasuke entró al hospital a buscarme.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?, de todas formas se me hace un buen detalle de tu parte para con él. —Respondió la joven de ojos verdes con cierta indiferencia, al hacérsele de lo más normal que la pelirosa estuviera agradecida con el chico.

—Es que…

Por un momento, Sakura dudó por unos momentos en seguir hablando. Parecía que había algo más profundo y fuerte que el sentimiento de agradecimiento que tenía por el chico de ojos grandes como los de un muñeco de porcelana. No es que le avergonzara, más bien, le preocupaba la reacción de su amiga al expresarle lo que sentía por el chico en realidad. Y es que tras varias noches de meditación interna sobre aquel beso que Lee le dio cuando se enfrentó a Sasuke, logró descifrar que el chico había logrado enamorarla…

—¿Sakura? —Cuestionó preocupada la chica de cabellos rubios, ante el silencio de su compañera.

—Ino… yo… yo… —Sakura temblaba por dentro, estaba aterrada, pero ¿por qué?, no debía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que su amiga opinara después de que le dijera la verdad ¿o sí?

—¿Acaso es algo muy grave?

—C… creo que me enamoré de Lee…

Ino abrió los ojos como plato de la sorpresa, mientras que Sakura no cabía de la pena de haberle confesado tal cosa a la shinobi al grado de cubrirse el rostro de lo roja que estaba. Pues bien, ya lo había confesado y ¿ahora qué tenía que pasar?, nada, según la discípula de Tsunade. No obstante, para Ino fue todo lo contrario.

—Ay Sakura, pero qué cosas estás diciendo. —Respondió en medio de una risita al pensar que la chica estaba diciendo una muy buena broma. —No sabía que eras buenísima haciendo bromas, bueno, creo que es por el embarazo.

Por una parte, Sakura sintió que iba a explotar, de hecho estaba molesta, ya que ella jamás bromearía con ese tipo de cosas. Además de saber a la perfección que aquello no era causado por el embarazo, sino por su corazón flechado por el chico del taijutsu. No obstante, debía esperarse algo así de ella, pues, pese a todo, Ino era algo superficial en cuanto a ciertas cosas; y una de ellas era la tan marcada jerarquía que de manera inesperada se había impuesto en la sociedad con ideas absurdas como: "los feos con los feos" y "los bonitos con los de su clase". Pero no, ella sería diferente, ella no iba a dejarse arrastrar por las estúpidas corrientes del popularismo y superficialismo.

—No es broma Ino… —Le dijo tímidamente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos como Hinata solía hacerlo en señal de nervios. —Es la verdad…

Ino quedó impactada por un momento, se notaba que la pelirosa no mentía y todo por su semblante rojo pero con la firmeza presente en sus palabras. No obstante, lo que más la anonadaba, era de quién estaba enamorada; y no es que Lee fuera un chico malo, al contrario, era todo un modelo a seguir, pero lo que no le cuadraba a la kunoichi, era que Sakura Haruno, una de las shinobi más fuertes y hermosas de la aldea de la Hoja; haya fijado su mirada en el chico menos esperado y que en cierto modo, fuera el último en la lista de los chicos más guapos.

—Ah… Sakura… ¿en verdad estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?... es que… estamos hablando de…

—Ya sé de quien estamos hablando y… sí estoy segura de lo que estoy diciendo…

—Sakura… ¿no será que estás confundiendo eso de ser agradecida con estar enamorada de Lee?; digo, no es que me moleste que quieras invitarlo a tu casa, por lo que hizo ese día… pero… es que Lee es…

—Sé que no es una persona atractiva como Sasuke o Naruto… e incluso Shikamaru lo es más a comparación de él… pero creo no es el motivo importante por el cual llegué a tenerle este sentimiento… —Le dijo aún con los nervios de punta. —Creo que él me ha dado muchas razones para sentir esto por él… —Respondió con un tono de voz más firme, pero conservando la suavidad de sus palabras, a la vez que encaraba a la shinobi.

—Sakura…

—Así que él y yo seremos una excepción a la regla… ¿no lo crees? —Concluyó con una sonrisa sincera y radiante, que le bastó a Ino para convencerse.

—Bueno… si eso es lo que sientes y que crees que es correcto para ti… no te voy a detener… pero también debes tener en cuenta que… quizás y espero equivocarme…

— ¿Qué cosa Ino?

—Es probable que no te acepte, sabiendo que estás esperando un hijo de otro hombre.

Por un momento, la chica Haruno tembló de preocupación, pues si bien Rock Lee le había demostrado de mil y un maneras que la quería; y que en caso de corresponder el sentimiento de amor de ella… ¿sería capaz de aceptarla después de que su bebé naciera?, es más… ¿aceptaría a su hija en caso de aceptar los sentimientos que sentía por ella?. No obstante, el recordar la expresión de ternura con la que el chico del taijutsu miraba la pantalla en donde se mostraba su niña, aunque por otro lado, eso no eso significa que fuera a aceptarlas, sabiendo que la niña era hija de Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo, estaba esperanzada en que el chico pensara diferente o que por lo menos, si el no deseaba ser su novio, que por lo menos quedaran como amigos, pues en cierta forma no podía obligarlo a aceptarla o a la bebé.

—Quiero pensar en que no lo hará… pero… si resulta ser lo que tú me estás diciendo… pues… lo único que deseo es que no deje de lado nuestra amistad…

—Pues… es cosa de que lo hables claramente con él. —Respondió la chica después de darle un abrazo.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba optimismo.

—Claro que la tengo. —Contestó con un poco de altanería. —Anda, debemos darnos prisa o la que va quedar mal, vas a ser tú.

—Cierto… va llegar antes que nosotras.

Y de esa forma, ambas shinobi se encaminaron a la casa de Haruno, en donde la madre de la pelirosa la esperaba un tanto impaciente y preocupada por la enorme demora de su hija y amiga. Después de haberle ayudado a Sakura a ordenar las cosas que habían comprado en el mercado, Ino se despidió amablemente de la señora y de su amiga, quienes le insistieron que las acompañara a comer, a lo que la rubia se rehusó, con el pretexto de que no quería "hacer mal tercio", logrando un enorme sonrojo de vergüenza en la ojiverde. En menos de una hora, Sakura y su madre lograron terminar la comida, que más bien parecía que era para todo un batallón, ya que era bien sabido que el moreno era de buen comer como Naruto. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar la llegada del invitado.

Entre tanto, en el edificio del Kazekage de la Hoja, el destino de Sasuke Uchiha se estaba disputando entre la quinta kazekage y Jirayia, quien teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de su discípulo, aunque también tenía muy en cuenta que el joven del clan Uchiha había sobrepasado los límites de ser un simple asesino, pues estaba más que claro que Sasuke era una amenaza para la aldea Konoha y las aledañas a ésta.

—¿Qué es lo que es estás pensando, Tsunade? —Cuestionó el hombre de cabello cano intrigado por el silencio en la oficina de la señora de Konoha.

—Sabes lo que estoy pensando Jirayia, así que no me cuestiones cosas que son más que obvias. —Respondió la voluptuosa mujer con el sudor escurriendo por su frente de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Bien sabes como son las cosas entre Naruto y Sasuke...

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡no hace falta ser un genio para conocer la situación! —Bramó de lo frustrada que estaba, al mismo tiempo que hacía añicos el escritorio con su súper fuerza.

Por un momento hubo silencio entre ambos Sannin, puesto que la decisión que tomaran, la que fuera, iba afectar de manera negativa lo que fuera a suceder con el Uchiha. Por un lado, el joven de cabello negro era una completa amenaza para todo el país de los shinobi; y por el otro lado, aún con todos y sus atroces crímenes, el Uchiha aún seguía en la mente de todos aquellos que lo habían tenido en buena estima y considerado como su amigo, en especial, Naruto y Sakura: sus compañeros de equipo de antaño.

—Esto es muy difícil para mí… y lo sabes… —Respondió la Godaime en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

Pero lejos de ser enojo, era impotencia lo que sentía, debido a que a pesar de ser la quinta Kazekage, no se sentía capaz de hacer nada por evitar el destino de Sasuke, fuese el de perdonarle la vida y dejarlo ir, para no cargar en la conciencia con la muerte del chico y el posible odio de Naruto y sus demás "amigos". Sin embargo, también estaba la seguridad de todas las aldeas shinobi, pues de ella dependía gran parte del país de los shinobi y sí no tomaba medidas drásticas con Sasuke; podría provocar un conflicto en masa y eso era lo último que deseaba. Jirayia estaba más que conciente de lo que la mujer pensaba y que no era nada sencillo.

—Tranquila… ya pensaremos en algo… —Dijo en medio de un susurro el hombre de cabello blanco al mismo tiempo que la envolvía entre sus brazos.

—N… no sé… no sé qué hacer… —Respondió en medio de un sollozo que la mujer ahogó al esconder su rostro entre las ropas del Sannin, cuyos brazos se aferraban a ese voluptuoso cuerpo.

—Lo sé… y créeme que te entiendo a la perfección… —Expresó el hombre de cabellos blancos con alejando un poco a la quinta Kazekage, quien con los ojos vidriosos por las innumerables lágrimas que había derramado sobre las ropas de Jirayia, quien tomó su mentón con sus dedos de forma dulce.

—No sabes cuanto te admiro Tsunade… —Respondió con una dulce mirada antes de besarla en los labios.

Los ojos de la rubia se dilataron de sorpresa ante el inesperado acto del Sannin, quien aún seguía con aquel contacto tan íntimo y tan adictivo. Por su parte, la Godaime a pesar de estar anonadada por lo acontecido, no parecía dejar de lado ese arrebato tan gentil del peliblanco. Era un beso dulce y lleno de sentimientos que claramente la ojimiel pudo comprender, mientras separaba sus labios de los del ojinegro.

—Y… yo… lo siento… no sé qué fue lo que pasó…—Se excusaba como un tonto tras captar lo que había hecho.

—N… no… yo soy la que debe disculparse… yo… me dejé llevar…—Respondió la rubia con las mejillas más que coloreadas.

—Y… yo ya me iba… en serio… hazme saber cual será tu decisión…

—Eh… sí… yo… te aviso con Shizune…—Tartamudeaba como tonta tratando de evadir la mirada del Sannin, quien también trataba de hacer lo mismo que su compañera de antaño.

Como pudo, Jiraiya salió del despacho de la Kazekage, quien se quedó en una esquina aún sin salir de su asombro y rozando el borde de sus labios con sus dedos. Por su parte, Jirayia tampoco salía de su asombro, a pesar de ocultarlo de forma magistral ante todo aquel que pasaba a saludarlo por el pasillo. Sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que juraba que cualquier individuo cerca de él podía escucharlos claramente.

"¿En qué estabas pensando Jirayia?"—Cavilaba el hombre en sus adentros, al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza con los puños mientras se dirigía hacia un puesto callejero de sake en el que pasarse el resto de la tarde para olvidar tal acontecimiento con licor de arroz que también le quemara la garganta.

Entre tanto, la comida en la casa de la familia Haruno había terminado de forma satisfactoria. Lee quedó fascinado con la comida que su amiga había preparado con tanto esmero, diciéndole que tendría embobado aquel afortunado que tuviera la dicha de ser su esposo, lo que provocó inmediatamente el rubor en las mejillas de la pelirosa, así como los innumerables halagos del moreno; quien por ratos también se avergonzaba por los comentarios de la madre de Sakura, quien puso de pretexto que iba a .

—Ah… Sakura-san…

—Dime Lee-kun.

—Eh… yo… yo… —Decía en medio de los nervios que le invadían en ese momento. —Quiero darte esto…

Sakura quedó embelezada por el hermoso y tierno detalle que Lee le estaba dando en esos momentos: era un pequeño arreglo floral, que consistía en una rama llena de botones y florcitas rosas abiertas, adornada con unas cerezas silvestres alrededor del montoncito de tierra con piedras de río alrededor de la rama que se encontraba plantada en una maceta de color verde agua. Por su parte, Rock Lee estaba nervioso por ver la reacción de la chica, pues en cierto modo temía a que no le gustara aquel regalo, cuya idea inesperadamente se la había dado Gaara, ya que le había parecido más que genial la idea, aunque eso no garantizaba que a la joven Haruno le gustara el presente. No obstante…

—Lee… —Pronunció al mismo tiempo que lo encaraba y lo miraba con ojos vidriosos apunto de llorar.

—Ah… Sakura-san… yo… lo lamento tanto. —Se apresuró a decir el joven muy preocupado por verla en ese estado. —De verdad, no… no pensé en otra cosa mejor… yo…

—Es lo más hermoso y tierno, que alguien me ha podido dar hasta ahora… —Confesó con lágrimas que denotaban felicidad profunda, al mismo tiempo que envolvía en un abrazo al chico del taijutsu, cuyas mejillas se encendieron como un tomate maduro.

Por un momento hubo silencio, no era incómodo, al contrario era como si ambos jóvenes desearan darse unos pequeños lapsos de reflexión y asimilación de lo que estaba desenvolviéndose en ese ambiente tan cálido y agradable. Lee estaba sorprendido y a la vez feliz por la gratitud de Sakura, quien por su parte estaba más que pensativa y ansiosa de decirle lo que sentía por él y también estaba un poco asustada, pues ¿acaso lo que le había dicho Ino, podía hacerse realidad?, tenía que averiguarlo.

—Lee-kun…

—¿Sí, Sakura-san? —Dijo un tanto temeroso tras deshacer el abrazo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, lo que sea.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro, pregunte con toda confianza. —Respondió más que feliz por ver que la joven ansiaba saber algo, que al parecer él sólo conocía la respuesta; y no se equivocó.

—¿Tú me quieres?... es decir… ¿me quieres como a una amiga o como algo más?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos más de lo que podía, debido a que la cuestión de la kunoichi lo había descolocado por completo. Si bien él la había besado durante su enfrentamiento contra Sasuke y jurado protegerla a costa de su vida, no significaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, pero aún si ese fuera el resultado de todo aquello, él la seguiría amando; aunque muchos lo llamaran "imbécil" o "masoquista enamorado". Por su parte, Sakura esperaba la peor de las respuestas, puesto que al igual que Lee, ella temía al rechazo de éste, pero aún así, lo aceptaría.

—Y… yo…—Dudó unos momentos el chico de ropa verde. —Y… yo te quiero mucho Sakura-san, desde el primer día que te vi, siempre quise pensar que eras la chica ideal, la chica de mis sueños y… si tú no quieres estar a mi lado por mi apariencia yo… yo lo entenderé…—Confesó clavando su mirada oscura sobre los platos en los que había comido.

—Lee… mírame a los ojos… —Pidió con gentileza la chica de ojos verdes aguamarina. —Después de analizar todo este tiempo… tu amabilidad, tus atenciones, tu regalo y tu hermosa forma de ser… me han demostrado que la apariencia es lo menos importante para amar a alguien, aún si se tratara del hombre más feo del mundo.

—Sakura-san…

—Te amo Rock Lee… no como a un amigo… sino como mi pareja… claro… eso si aceptas este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti.

El aludido sentía que se iba a desmayar, ¿había escuchado bien?; ¿Sakura lo amaba de esa forma?, ¡eso debía ser otra cosa más que un sueño!, y de no ser así, ¡tenía que creerlo! , por lo que optó por darse un pellizco en la mejilla para supuestamente despertar de aquella ilusión. No obstante, Sakura tuvo el "atrevimiento" de tocar sus labios por medio de un tierno beso, que poco después de ensoñación, él correspondió con todo el amor del mundo que podía ofrecerle con todas sus fuerzas.

El beso fue largo, pero no lujurioso, no tenía porqué haber tal cosa en medio del cariño, la inocencia y la pureza que se entremezclaban con aquel contacto tan hermoso. Ambos transmitían todo lo que albergaban en sus corazones: querían demostrarse mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban y a la vez la enorme necesidad de tenerse el uno para el otro. No necesitaban más pruebas para demostrar tal sentimiento, aquel beso era más que suficiente, al menos para Rock Lee, pues para la chica Haruno, le hacía falta preguntarle otra cosa y la más importante: su bebé.

—Lee-kun… hay algo que quiero saber, pero quiero que seas sincera conmigo…

— ¿De qué se trata Sakura-san?

—Eh… este… —Titubeaba la joven con nerviosismo y temor. No obstante, el moreno posó su mano sobre la de la kunoichi, dándole a entender que fuese lo que quisiera decirle, que él iba a escucharla sin reprochar nada y mucho menos, enojarse con ella.

—Tranquilícese, Sakura-san…

Sakura sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían de ternura por la enorme confianza y paciencia del chico, aunada a la encantadora sonrisa que hacía relucir sus dientes brillantes, pero encantadores. Por lo que la joven decidió hablar de una buena vez.

—Lee-kun… tú sabes… bueno… ¿eres capaz de amar a esta mujer, que está a punto de ser madre?

Rock Lee guardó silencio por unos momentos, si bien la declaración de la chica lo había descolocado hace un rato, aún más el cuestionamiento que le estaba formulando. Por su parte, Sakura comenzó a tensarse por el silencio repentino que se desató en el ambiente, pues empezaba a creer que en verdad Ino tenía la razón respecto al tema del bebé con Lee. Sin embargo, aquellas cavilaciones comenzaron a disiparse ante las palabras del pelinegro:

—Soy capaz de eso y más Sakura-san…—Respondió con certeza y sin dudas. — ¡Claro que te amo como no tienes idea Sakura-san, te amo junto con esa florecita que está a punto de retoñar! —Exclamó con emoción levantándose de su sitio de la emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

—Lee…—Susurró con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

—S… sí… sí tú me lo permites Sakura-san… quisiera… quisiera ser parte de tu vida, compartir nuestras alegrías, nuestros pesares y tristezas, y por supuesto, hacer que esa florecita crezca con mucho amor, eso… sí tú me lo permites…

Sakura comenzó a sollozar, no de tristeza, sino de alegría y felicidad externa. Se sentía plena, gozosa y toda una mujer en el sentido de ser amada y respetada por un hombre que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ella y sobre todo: a aceptarla con un bebé que no era de él, pero que todo parecía indicar ¡él ya amaba a esa criatura aún sin saber como era, todavía!

—Lee… ¿te gustaría ser el padre de este bebé? —Preguntó más que cohibida la chica, al mismo tiempo que se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

El aludido alzó sus cejas pobladas de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso las divinidades del Izumo se habían puesto de acuerdo para darle una taquicardia ese día, con tantas sorpresas que no dejaban de anonadarlo? A continuación, el chico del taijutsu se hincó para besar la panza de Sakura de forma tierna, provocando que la criatura se moviera repentinamente; exaltando tanto a la madre, como al moreno.

—¡Ah! ¡Sakura-san, la florecita se movió!

—Es… es la primera vez que se mueve en todo el periodo de gestación.

—¿D… de verdad?

—S… sí… —Dijo sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Y… ya tienes pensado un nombre? —Preguntó el joven un tanto cohibido.

—Pues… ahora que lo dices, no me he puesto a pensar en ese detalle.

De repente, una punzada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, preocupando en demasía al pelinegro. La pelirosa se estaba encorvando de dolor, el cual provenía de su panza hasta concentrarse debajo de su vientre.

— ¡Sakura-san!

—Ah… Lee… creo… creo que…

—Resiste. —Respondió a la vez que la tomaba entre sus brazos de forma cuidadosa.

No obstante, cuando hizo esto, el joven vio como un líquido rojo comenzaba a recorrer las piernas de Sakura. Esto alarmó a Lee, pero al mismo tiempo intentó controlarse para no alterar a la joven que se retorcía de dolor, algo que a Rock Lee le angustiaba en demasía, pero por otro lado debía ser fuerte por ella y por el bebé al que cariñosamente se dirigía como "florecita". Por lo que salió de la casa como pudo para irse a toda prisa hacia el hospital. Para esto, se encontraron a la madre de Sakura en el camino, quien preocupada, le dijo a Lee que se adelantara con su hija, mientras que ella iba a buscar a la Hokage; ya que Tsunade le había pedido que cualquier emergencia relacionada con el embarazo de Sakura, debería recurrir a ella de inmediato.

En poco tiempo, Lee y Sakura llegaron al hospital, en donde rápidamente los paramédicos llegaron a atenderla para llevarla a emergencias cuando el chico del taijutsu les dijo que al parecer estaba a punto de dar a luz. No obstante, Lee se sintió impotente cuando se vio obligado a quedarse sentado en la sala de espera, mientras atendían a la chica; así como esperar la llegada de la Hokage y la madre de Haruno, quienes hicieron acto de presencia después de una media hora.

—¡Lee!

—¡Tsunade-sama! —Dijo el joven, haciendo una pequeña reverencia protocolaria.

—¿Cómo está Sakura? —Preguntó angustiada la madre de la joven, acercándose al joven y a la líder de la aldea de la Hoja.

—Aún no lo sé. —Respondió con la cabeza baja. —Apenas la ingresaron al quirófano.

—Bien, entonces, iré a verla. —Se apresuró a decir la rubia, pero justo cuando iba a entrar al quirófano; uno de los cirujanos salió del cuarto de operaciones con extrema preocupación, pero cuando vio la imponente y respetable figura de Tsunade, se apresuró a reverenciarla.

—¿Cómo está Haruno? —Preguntó la rubia de ojos color miel pasando por alto los protocolos de cortesía del individuo, quien le respondió:

—Está bien, tuvimos que hacer cesárea de emergencia; ahora estamos haciendo todo lo posible para estabilizarla.

—¿Y el bebé? —Se apresuró a preguntarle la Hokage.

Por unos momentos el hombre calló, lo que alarmó a todos los presentes, en especial al joven de cabello corto, pero decidió enmudecer, pues no quería arruinar o entorpecer aquello que estaba sucediendo; ya que la vida de Sakura y de "la florecita" estaba en juego.

—Dilo de una buena vez. —Exigió la Godaime un tanto frustrada, al imaginar lo peor.

—El bebé está grave, es muy prematuro y por lo mismo tuvimos que ingresarlo a una incubadora especial.

—Bien, iré a verlo.

—Ts… Tsunade-sama… —Se atrevió a hablar Rock Lee con cierto titubeo y temor en su corazón, llamando la atención de la Sannin. — ¿S… Sakura-san se pondrá bien, al igual que la florecita?

Tsunade lo vio expectativa ante el enorme cariño que les tenía a la joven y a su bebé, que a pesar de no haberlo visto todavía, podía percibir la enorme devoción que ya tenía por la criatura. Por lo que le mostró una sonrisa llena de confianza para tranquilizarlo.

—Ten por seguro de que todo saldrá bien, Lee. —Le respondió alzando el pulgar en señal de confianza. —Yo me encargaré de que ambas salgan sanas y salvas de esto.

Ante esto, el joven devolvió la seña del pulgar, dándole a entender a la Godaime que efectivamente, pondría toda su confianza en ella y que él, aunque no le agradara del todo quedarse sentado y esperar el resultado final de todo; estaría allí aunque diera la media noche para estar a lado de su querida flor de cerezo y el frágil retoñito, que parecía estar más en riesgo que su madre.

—Todo va a estar bien. —Dijo la madre de Haruno sentándose a su lado. —Tsunade-sama se encargará de que no les pase nada… así que hay que confiar en ella.

—Tiene razón…

De esa forma pasaron las horas de forma tediosa para Lee, pues, ya habían sido tres horas y era momento en que Tsunade o cualquiera de los médicos salieran a darle noticias sobre la chica Haruno o del bebé. Para esto, tanto Gai-sensei, como Kakashi, Naruto e Ino ya se habían enterado de la noticia. No obstante, al igual que Lee, no podían hacer mucho, más que esperar, pero como era de esperarse Naruto y Lee estaban más que dispuestos a esperar hasta que la Godaime o cualquier médico saliera con noticias.

Entre tanto, en otro lugar de la aldea de Konoha, específicamente en las celdas de máxima seguridad se encontraba cierto shinobi sentado con cadenas atadas a los tobillos y muñecas, además de estar rodeado de una serie de sellos que creaban un campo de energía que todo parecía indicar que bloqueaban cualquier intento de huída. Sasuke lucía tranquilo, tanto que los mismos guardias llegaban a temer de aquella cínica serenidad que mostraba el Uchiha; era como si no temiera a lo que le pudiera suceder, a pesar de tener una leve idea de lo que le deparaba una vez que saliera de aquella prisión.

—Hmm… parece ser que algo interesante está por suceder… —Susurró el joven de ojos y cabello azabache en medio de una risita siniestra y juguetona al notar la presencia de alguien que conocía a la perfección.

De vuelta al hospital, la ansiada aparición de Tsunade se hizo presente para todos los que estaban reunidos en la sala de espera. Tanto Lee como Naruto estaban sentados en el suelo con los nervios de punta, mientras que Ino, Kakashi y Gai estaban sentados junto a la madre de Haruno.

—¿Cómo está mi hija, Tsunade-sama?

—¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama?—Preguntó ansioso el pelinegro viendo con atención todas y cada una de las facciones de la rubia, quien después de unos segundos dio un suspiro, para luego dirigirse hacia la madre de Sakura:

—Señora, acompáñeme por favor.

—¡Un momento abuela ¿a dónde crees que vas?

—¡Naruto! —Dijo de la nada el peliplateado profesor, para tranquilizar a su ex alumno. — Compórtate como el shinobi que eres.

—Ah… lo siento… Kakashi-sensei…

—Por favor Tsunade-sama, dígame lo que tenga que informarme en frete de todos. —Expresó la madre de la kunoichi con determinación.

—De acuerdo, señora. —Respondió la Godaime con resignación ante la decisión de la mujer.

Todos pusieron atención a lo que la rubia iba a decirles, no era algo agradable, ni siquiera viéndole el lado positivo a lo que había definido como diagnóstico final para la madre y el bebé, de quienes no tenía buenas noticias.

—El bebé está fuera de peligro… sin embargo, como aún es muy prematuro, debe estar en la incubadora aproximadamente unos tres meses para poder ganar buen peso y tamaño, pues hoy apenas acaba de cumplir su sexto mes de gestación, que es una fortuna para todos, pues de lo contrario, hubiera muerto inmediatamente.—Respondió tras una prolongada pausa, pues no sabía como plantearles todo aquello, sobre todo estando Naruto y Lee presentes, quienes eran los más imprudentes del grupo.

Todos suspiraron de alivio ante la noticia sobre el bebé de Sakura, pues si bien su estado era sumamente delicado, al menos tenían la esperanza de que en tres meses la criatura se recuperara y estabilizaría. Ahora, el problema radicaba en su madre, el cual parecía ser más alarmante que el del recién nacido.

—Sin embargo… con la cesárea que le hicimos a Sakura y ante la evidencia de que su matriz aún no había cicatrizado del todo por los desgarros de los meses anteriores… es probable que no pueda volver a tener hijos otra vez…

—¿Qué…?—Dijo de la nada cierto pelinegro, cuyos ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa que conllevaba aquella que no podía creer, o más bien no quería aceptar. —P… pero… ¿cómo es posible?, eso no…

—¡Claro que no puede ser posible, porque Sakura-chan es muy fuerte! ¡Y ningún estúpido diagnóstico va a derrotarla! —Exclamó de la nada cierto rubio de ojos azules.

—Naruto-kun… —Dijo el chico Lee con asombro, ante la respuesta y la confianza que le tenía a su compañera. — ¡Tienes razón, Sakura-san es muy fuerte!

—Chicos…—Dijo la señora Haruno con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver la fe que tenían ambos chicos por su hija.

—Además, me sorprende que digas eso de ella, abuela. —Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la Godaime, quien con una sonrisa le dijo:

—Tienes razón…

En ese momento, uno de los sihinobi médico salió de la sala de emergencias, con la noticia de que Sakura había recobrado el conocimiento. Por lo que la rubia junto con la madre de la paciente entraron a la habitación, para darle la amarga noticia sobre su estado actual, pero al mismo tiempo; el saber que su bebita estaba a salvo, la consolaba de una forma u otra. Aunque por un lado, la maestra de la muchacha le dijo que quizás más adelante podían corroborar con más detalle y menos riesgos lo de su aparente infertilidad.

—Ya veo… así que Naruto y Lee-kun dijeron eso.

—Sí, ya sabes como son de bocones. —Afirmó la rubia de ojos dorados.

—Lo sé, pero así son ellos… además… ¿qué chiste tendría si ambos dejaran de tener su esencia y personalidad? —Respondió con una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo, que eran acompañadas de unas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas; permitiéndose llorar enfrente de su maestra y madre.

Pasaron las horas, largas y eternas en el hospital, hasta que oscureció. Para esto, Sakura ya había sido trasladada a la sala de recuperaciones, mientras que el bebé estaba en constante observación desde la incubadora. La criaturita tenía la piel blanca y un poco rugosa como señales de haber estado en la matriz de su madre, mientras que en su cabecita ya se vislumbraban algunos cabellitos de color negro, símbolo de la evidencia de ser hija de Sasuke Uchiha.

Para esto, todos los shinobi presentes en el hospital ya se habían marchado, o al menos eso parecía, pues después de tanta insistencia de parte de los jounin Kakashi y Gai hacia sus respectivos alumnos de que no podían quedarse a esperar en el hospital, pues debían dejar darle un tiempo a que Sakura pudiera recuperarse, a lo que tanto el chico kitsune y Lee desistieron no muy convencidos por la explicación de sus maestros.

—Supongo que no nos queda otra opción más que esperar a que Sakura-chan se recupere. —Dijo resingado el chico Uzumaki.

—Así es, además, recuerda que un shinobi debe mantener la calma, sea cual sea la situación. —Le enfatizó el peliplateado con una expresión que denotaba confianza, a la que Naruto asintió sonriente.

De ese modo, Kakashi y su discípulo se retiraron, cada quien a sus respectivas casas. No obstante, Lee y su maestro aún seguían al pie de la entrada del hospital de Konoha, en la que Gai intentaba convencer a Lee de que se fuera a su casa, pero el chico era demasiado terco como para hacerle caso a su superior.

—Lee, debes regresar a casa por ahora.

—Pero Gai-sensei…

—Sé que estás preocupado por la señorita Haruno, pero debes guardar la compostura como todo un shinobi. Además, Sakura necesita descansar para poder recuperarse lo más rápido posible y para ello debemos darle su espacio ¿entendiste? —Dijo con su típica sonrisa Colgate antes de marcharse rápidamente.

—Creo… creo que tiene razón…—Respondió no muy convencido, pero tenía razón su maestro, debía esperar a que Sakura se recuperara, que era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos al igual que la salud y el bienestar de la "florecita".

Por lo que optó en verle el lado optimista a todo aquello, para luego retirarse a su casa, pero de repente, sus intenciones de irse a casa se vieron interrumpidas, al percatarse de la esencia de chakra que sentía en esos momentos que lo hicieron regresar a la entrada del hospital.

—Este chakra es de… —Susurró al aire tratando de identificar al dueño de la esencia de energía. — ¡No puede ser! ¡Sakura-san! —Gritó sumamente sorprendido al reconocer al portador de aquel chakra.

En el interior del hospital, específicamente en los cuneros, yacía una sombra a la altura de la incubadora del bebé de Haruno, quien dormía profundamente. El individuo pudo ver claramente que la criaturita era una Uchiha, no sólo por el cabello negro que ya empezaba a nacer en su cabecita, sino también por el tipo de poder que albergaba en su interior: el sharingan. No obstante, era claro que la niña estaba es un muy delicada por su evidente estado prematuro. Por lo que las posibilidades de llevársela en esos momentos.

—Esta niña… algún día va a superarme…al igual que a ti… Sasuke… —Susurró cierto miembro de Akatsuki viendo a la indefensa niña que yacía acostadita con un tubo de aire conectado a la incubadora.

De repente, el individuo de capa negra y nubes rojas notó la presencia de cierto pelinegro que compartía con él el apellido Uchiha. Era su hermano menor, quien sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de Itachi, se acercó a la incubadora en donde yacía su hija reposando y luchando por su vida. Sin embargo, Itachi pudo percibir la inconformidad y hasta reprobación en su semblante, que de inmediato sacó su katana.

—¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó un tanto desconcertado el hermano mayor ante la inesperada actitud de su hermano, quien le respondió:

—Es lógico lo que voy a hacer… no necesitamos de un parásito para restaurar nuestro clan…

No obstante, el plan del menor de los Uchiha se vio frustrado cuando una poderosa patada desvió el ataque directo de la espada del pelinegro.

—KONOHA SENPU! —Gritó cierto pelinegro de cejas gruesas tras desviar la filosa espada del cristal, lo que provocó que los demás bebés comenzaran a llorar, por todo el alboroto.

—Oh… esto sí es una sorpresa… —Bufó con molestia al ver quien había frustrado sus planes nuevamente.

—¡No te permitiré que le toques ni un cabellito a la "florecita"! —Exclamó con tono desafiante, al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pose de combate.

—¿Florecita? —Dijo un tanto irónico el Uchiha, pero denotando burla ante el curioso apodo de su "hija". —Vaya estupideces las que dices… al igual que el idiota de Naruto—Respondió ladeando la cabeza en señal de reprobación. — ¡Esa niña y tú son un rotundo fracaso!

—¡No te atrevas a ofender a la "florecita" de Sakura-san! —Respondió el joven ardiendo en cólera por las terribles palabras del pelinegro, que sin rechistar por un momento se lanzó al ataque.

Sin embargo, Lee hizo todo lo posible por alejarse de la sala de cunas, pues quería poner a salvo a "la florecita" y a todos los "retoñitos de la primavera de la juventud" de los ataques mortales de Sasuke, quien ante la "huída" del pelinegro comenzó a enfurecerse, pero por otro lado, Rock tenía en mente algo, aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera presionado por la pequeña persecución que había iniciado en los pasillos del hospital, del que estaba buscando una salida para no causar más estragos que pudieran afectarle a Sakura.

—¡¿Vas a seguir huyendo, idiota? —Espetó con tono burlón. — ¡¿qué pasó con la determinación de nuestro último encuentro?

Lee trató de ignorarlo, pues su prioridad era alejarlo lo más posible del hospital de Konoha, que tras unos frustrantes minutos, pudo lograr su objetivo. Llevó al Uchiha a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, desconcertando un poco al shinobi de kimono blanco al notar que se trataba del sitio en donde había hecho sus primeros entrenamientos como genin de Konoha.

—Oh… esto sí que trae muchos recuerdos… interesante… no ha cambiado casi nada… —Bufó con burla menospreciando aquellos momentos de nostalgia con sus "compañeros" y Kakashi.

—Debería darte vergüenza por expresarte de esa forma… Sasuke-san…

—¡Oh por favor, no empieces! ¡de no haber abandonado esta aldea, no hubiera podido alcanzar el nivel que tengo hasta ahora!... pero… ¡estoy seguro de que unos fracasados como Naruto y tú no me llegan a la punta de los talones!

—¡Te equivocas Sasuke-san! —Exclamó el moreno a la vez que reiniciaba el contraataque.

Ambos shinobi repelían a la par todos los jutsu que usaban. Era como si el encuentro anterior tuviera segunda parte y eso a Sasuke le irritaba en cierta forma, pues ¿quién hubiera pensado que el fracasado de Lee pudiera igualarlo en velocidad y fuerza, siendo un individuo que no podía utilizar ninjutsu ni genjutsu?, era algo que aún no podía comprender. Por lo que entre más pensaba en aquella pregunta y en la situación en la que estaba involucrado.

—KONOHA SENPU!

—¡Ni creas que va a funcionar el mismo truco dos veces! —Respondió el pelinegro esquivando la patada de Rock Lee. — ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

El genio del taijutsu apenas y pudo evadir la inmensa bola de fuego que acabó con gran parte de la forestación que había como escenario de batalla. Era realmente increíble cuanto odio y rencor se podían percibir en cada una de las técnicas del adolescente, que no sólo en sus jutsu manifestaba tales sentimientos, sino también en su rostro, en las palabras que pronunciaba y la manera en cómo percibía a todo el mundo en ese modo.

—¡¿Por qué haces todo esto? —Le cuestionó mientras seguía esquivando sus ataques. — ¡¿Por qué le hiciste daño a Sakura-san?

—CHIDORI! —Respondió al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su ataque eléctrico hacia el joven de ropas verdes, quien a penas y pudo esquivar el ataque.

—¡Sólo dime ¿por qué quieres hacerle daño a la florecita?

Sasuke seguía sin responderle al chico del taijutsu, que de una forma u otra había empezado a enojarse con la situación en la que se había involucrado por culpa del pelinegro de cejas gruesas, que evidentemente estaba ahora en un serio aprieto, pues todo parecía indicar que el Uchiha estaba más que decidido a matarlo sin importarle los riesgos que conllevaban. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke estuvo apunto de arrematarle otro de sus mortíferos jutsu de fuego, un dragón de agua logró extinguir la técnica.

—Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos… Sasuke-kun.

—Lo mismo digo… Kakashi…—Respondió con cierto aire gélido en su tono de voz, que más allá de provocarle enojo al jounin, fue tristeza profunda lo que sintió, pues a pesar de conocer el peso que tenían sus crímenes, aún le tenía afecto al joven.

Por su parte, Sasuke se liberó rápidamente del agarre del jounin, que lejos de estar sorprendido por la facilidad que tenía el Uchiha de zafarse del agarre de uno de los shinobi más fuertes de Konoha, el peliplateado ya había previsto tal movimiento. Aunque por otro lado, Kakashi tenía mucha intriga de su extraño comportamiento, puesto que, en primer lugar: había abusado de Sakura para que ella le diera un heredero, pero ahora, el ojinegro quería matar a su única hija, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Qué significa todo esto, Sasuke?—Preguntó el peliplateado aún con la intriga en su mente. —Primero le haces daño a Sakura ¿y ahora al bebé de los dos?

—Hmp, ¿el bebé de "nosotros"?... ¡no necesito de un bicho debilucho como descendiente, eso es todo! —Respondió socarronamente en medio de una sonrisa. —Además… ¿qué puede hacer una mujer con el sharingan?, no creo que lo resista, así que da por seguro la ceguera de esa niña…. Kakashi-sensei.

—Tú ya no tienes el derecho de llamarme "sensei". —Le respondió con decepción al mismo tiempo que iniciaba el contraataque de su ex alumno.

Sin embargo, cuando la pelea entre ex maestro y alumno estuvo a punto de desatarse, un jutsu de agua atacó a Hatake por la espalda, o al menos eso eran las intenciones de Itachi, que por causas desconocidas, parecía estar ayudando a su hermano.

—¡Oye Lee-kun te encargo a Sasuke! —Gritó el peliplateado al ver que el objetivo del miembro de Akatsuki era él.

Sin responderle a su compañero jounin, Lee hizo todo lo posible por llamar la atención del Uchiha menor. Mientras que Hatake, intentó alejar a su oponente del jounin ojinegro, cuya interrogante se hizo expresar de inmediato:

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Sólo vine a ver a mi sobrina ¿o acaso está mal? —Cuestionó esto último con sarcasmo.

—¡Tú y Sasuke ya no tienen ninguna relación con esa niña! —Respondió a la vez que lanzaba una shuriken hacia el Uchiha mayor, que fácilmente desvió con una kunai.

Entre tanto, en el hospital, Sakura se había despertado, estaba sola en la sala de recuperación y eso le hacía sentirse temerosa en cierto modo, pues le hacía recordar su encuentro con el Uchiha y más al percatarse de que ya era de noche. Realmente se sentía aterrada, quería que alguien estuviera con ella en esos momentos, que Lee estuviera ahí, en esa habitación en medio de las penumbras de la noche que amenazaba con la aparición de Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, su temor se disipó al momento en que las luces de la sala de recuperación se encendieron: se trataba de Tsunade, Naruto y Jiraiya.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

—Naruto…

—Sakura-chan ¿estás bien? —Preguntó el rubio con aires de preocupación extrema.

—Naruto, no la hostigues. —Dijo el ermitaño de las ranas con tono neutral.

—Pero…

—Naruto, hazle caso a Jiraiya. —Respondió la rubia detrás de su compañero. —Sakura ¿cómo te sientes?

—Eh… pues… bien… pero… ¿por qué están aquí? ¿acaso pasó algo malo?

—Sasuke escapó de la prisión. —Respondió el sannin de cabello blanco sin rechistar.

Ante esta respuesta, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar de miedo. No sabía porque, pero el sólo escuchar el nombre de aquel que se había atrevido a lastimarla, le hacía sentirse sucia al grado de abrazarse así misma. Por su parte, Naruto se acercó a ella para abrazarla de forma protectora a su amiga, quien no dudó en corresponder aquella muestra de afecto, acompañada de unas lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, vamos a protegerte, dattebayo…

—Gracias Naruto…

—Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!

—¡REMOLINO DE LA HOJA! —Gritó Lee al detener los ataques de Sasuke, cuya paciencia ya estaba llegando a su límite.

—¡Hasta aquí llegaste cejotas!

Lee comenzaba a resentir la escasez de chakra, pues había hecho uso de la gran parte de sus técnicas. Sin embargo, no quería hacer uso de "Las ocho puertas internas", puesto que Tsunade le había hecho jurar que jamás volvería a usar esa técnica, debido a que no habría una segunda oportunidad con otra operación y que esta vez sí moriría durante ésta. Sin embargo, la única razón que lo estaba tentando a romper su palabra de shinobi y sobre todo, de hombre; era aquella criaturita que tenía el repudio de su padre, pero eso no le importaba, pues Sakura Haruno, la mujer de sus sueños y de su vida, le había otorgado el honor de ser la figura paterna de ese retoñito.

"Lo siento… Tsunade-sama, pero aunque quede hecho un vegetal o en el peor de los casos muera… debo hacerlo… por Sakura-san y por la florecita…" —Pensaba con pesar el joven presintiendo que aquella batalla era la última que tendría como shinobi. — ¡Sexta puerta de la visión!

Y de esa forma, la batalla dio un giro inesperado para el Uchiha, que hasta cierto punto se desconcertó ante la inesperada técnica de Rock Lee, cuyo cuerpo manifestaba enrojecimiento a causa de la aceleración del flujo sanguíneo, así como el resaltamiento de las venas; aunado a la característica aura verde que emanaba de su cuerpo. Esto hizo que Sasuke tomara medidas drásticas y de emergencia ante el inmenso poder que tenía enfrente de él y que tal parecía que si no hacía algo rápido: él sería hombre muerto.

—SUSANOO! —Gritó a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo que una silueta de fuego empezaba a tomar forma de un guerrero alrededor del Uchiha, quien al chocar con la luz verde que emanaba de Lee, se creó una enorme explosión que iluminó los alrededores.

"Definitivamente… te protegeré Sakura-san… florecita…"—Respondió el chico de ropas de verdes en medio de la colisión de ambas técnicas.

**-Cinco años después-**

— ¡Mami! —Gritó emocionada una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello azabache, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia las personas que estaban aproximándose a ella.

—Hola mi amor… ¿cómo te portaste con el tío Naruto? —Respondió una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que la cargaba para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Bien! ¡Hoy hicimos competencia de quien comía más ramen de Ichiraku! —Respondió inocentemente la chiquilla a la vez que se sobaba la pancita que estaba empachada de tanto comer.

—¡Naruto! —Bramó echa una furia la ahora jounin a cierto rubio chuunin, que intentaba escabullirse de la inevitable paliza que Sakura iba a darle.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede? —Preguntó cierto peliplateado de treinta y cinco años al ver como Naruto era masacrado vil y cruelmente por la brutal fuerza de Sakura, quien al mismo tiempo lo culpaba de ser el causante de que su pequeña fuera un barril sin fondo como él, sin contar de los innumerables dolores de estómago que padecía por "tragona".

—Están jugando a las luchitas otra vez, tío Kakashi. —Respondió la nena divertida y con inocencia singular que enternecía a cualquiera.

En ese momento, otra persona se acercó al campo de entrenamiento en el que Kakashi entrenó a sus discípulos cuando éstos habían sido unos genin. Era un jounin al igual que Kakashi y Sakura; pero éste era más alto que los dos juntos: tenía cabello negro en corte de tazón, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, su tez era morena, pero sobre todo, lo que resaltaba en esa persona eran sus enormes y gruesas cejas, haciéndolo acreedor del apodo de "cejotas".

—¡Papi! —Gritó con euforia la menor al mismo tiempo que se le lanzaba hacia sus brazos.

—¡Florecita! —Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa cargada de felicidad al mismo tiempo que la recibía con un afectuoso abrazo. —¿Cómo te portaste con Naruto-kun?

—¡Bien, aunque ahora está jugando con mami a las luchitas!

S—eguramente, incitó a Haru-chan a que hiciera una de sus mañas…—Murmuró el joven con una gota en la sien, viendo como Sakura masacraba al kitsune.

—Por cierto, Haru-chan, dentro de unos días vamos a iniciar con el entrenamiento de tu sharingan ¿entendiste? —Dijo Hatake con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa que ocultaba con su máscara.

—¡Sí, tío Kakashi!

—Bueno, ahora ve a jugar con tu mami y tu tío Naruto ¿te parece? —Le propuso Lee bajando a la infanta para que se le uniera al dúo de adultos para gritar "¡bolita al tío Naruto!".

Lee veía con una sonrisa a esa pequeña pelinegra feliz de la vida jugando con el kitsune y su madre, con quien llevaba cinco años compartiendo el mismo techo y su vida para brindarle el amor y el cariño que necesitaba y que su padre biológico no se lo daría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, lo que en cierto modo, le entristecía y más al recordar el resultado de aquella batalla que tuvo con él y que en cierto modo casi le cuesta la vida.

**-Flash Back-**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que aquella batalla había terminado entre Sasuke Uchiha y Rock Lee, la cual había traído muchas consecuencias drásticas para ambos shinobi. Para esto, Sakura ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para ser dada de alta en el hospital y que por obvias razones se había enterado del estado crítico de Lee, quien ante los estragos que conllevaba el abrir seis de las puertas internas, había sufrido daños severos en los tejidos del corazón, mientras que Sasuke (quien había logrado sobrevivir ante la colisión de poderes), había recibido severos daños en su sistema nervioso ocasionados por el "Susanoo", aunado a un extremoso uso del magenkyou sharingan, lo que le provocó una aparente e irreversible ceguera. Sin embargo, el mismo día que el Uchiha fue internado de emergencia al igual que Lee en el hospital; a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba, lo que supuso que había usado algún jutsu para escapar o en dado caso alguien lo había secuestrado… que lo más probable es que fuese su hermano…

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

— ¿Qué ocurre Lee-kun? —Preguntó Hatake muy curioso por el silencio del alumno de Gai.

—Ah… n… nada, es sólo que…

— ¿Acaso estás recordando aquel día?

—S… sí…

—Sasuke aún sigue vivo… de eso estoy seguro, pero no creo que su calidad de Ninja vuelva a ser como la de antes… pero es algo que él mismo se ocasionó….

—Yo lo que no entiendo es que ¿por qué despreciar la felicidad, siendo que fue una persona muy querida, incluso más que Naruto-kun?

—No lo sé… pero es algo que sólo él conoce…

—Tiene razón…

—Además, la tarea es de Naruto es rescatar a Sasuke de sí mismo, pues él mismo ha dicho que hasta no lograrlo, no podrá convertirse en un buen Hokage.

—En eso tiene toda la razón. —Respondió con una sonrisa antes de despedirse de Kakashi.

A continuación, Lee comenzó a acercarse a la escena en la que Sakura y Haruko participaban haciéndole bromas pesadas a Naruto, a quien le pidió amablemente que se llevara a la pequeña a dar un paseo, pues tenía algo importante qué hablar con la jounin, quien lo miró un tanto preocupada cuando el moreno se ponía serio y pedía privacidad absoluta para con ella.

— ¡Entonces nos vemos en el puesto de Ichiraku, dattebayo!

—¡Sí, quiero ramen de cerdo! —Gritó la niña en brazos de su tío Uzumaki.

Sakura ya los iba a regañar, pero el sólo ver la sonrisa de Lee que se traducía como "déjalos ir, además, Haruko adora estar con Naruto porque ambos tienen la misma mentalidad", además de no poder resistirse a ella. Acto seguido, Lee se arrodilló ante ella; lo que desconcertó un tanto a la jounin de veinte años, pero al mismo tiempo dejó entrever un sonrojo de lo más adorable.

—Haruno Sakura… —Pronunció serio el hombre mientras tomaba de la mano a la mujer, cuyos ojos se dilataron cuando el moreno dijo lo siguiente:

— ¿Aceptarías que este hombre… Rock Lee… uniera su vida con la tuya en matrimonio?

Una, dos, tres, y muchas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Sakura Haruno, pues desde hace mucho tiempo había anhelado escuchar esa pregunta, ya que no era lo mismo vivir en amasiato que unir sus vidas de forma solemne, como se lo estaba proponiendo Rock Lee, quien tenía a la mano un anillo de oro con rubíes incrustados alrededor de la circunferencia.

—¡Acepto! ¡Acepto que seas parte de mi vida Rock Lee!

Aceptada la propuesta de matrimonio, Lee le colocó la preciosa joya en el anular a la que sería su mujer, amiga y amante por el resto de su vida, y que ahora yacía en sus brazos, para así unir sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de amor. Sabían que se les avecinarían muchas dificultades en ese turbulento mundo de shinobi regido de guerras y enemistades causadas por el odio, pero al mismo tiempo no sentían miedo por afrontarlo. Pues se tenían el uno al otro, al igual que a todos aquellos que eran sus amigos y principalmente, aquella niña que pese haber sido fruto de las ambiciones de su padre; ella crecería en medio de un hogar lleno de amor y afecto, que le brindarían la fuerza y el valor para superar todos los obstáculos a venir: incluyendo el estigma de su padre, a quien sin duda alguna superaría con creces algún día...

Pues ella también, al igual que Rock Lee, Haruko era una excepción a la regla…

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Al fin se terminó la historia!**

**Uff, ahora sí que exploté al máximo a mi nena Laptop, ¡pero es que era ahora o nunca! , pues hoy mismo debo darle de baja al Internet, por cuestiones de mudanza. En fin, nuevamente pido una enorme disculpa a todos los lectores que siguieron esta historia hasta su desenlace, y si hay alguien que le perdió el interés, pues, no lo culpo.**

**Quiero agradecerles especialmente a:**

***LeeSakuFanGirl**

***Zeldi-chan de hyuuga **

***Luna Mikk **

*** SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL**

***Agente del Yosh **

***Margot03**

**Y a todos y cada uno de los que siguieron de cerca esta historia, que con estire y afloje logró llegar a su fin, tanto en este sitio de www. . En cuanto, a los lectores de .es/, les pido una enorme disculpa por haberme retrazado un buen, al grado de que el sitio me haya borrado el fanfic, pero prometo que volveré a subirlo.**

**Gracias a todos por su incondicional apoyo para con esta historia y por darme la oportunidad de brindarles esta pequeña historia de amor. **

**Nota: Lo que le pasó a Sasuke después de estos años, se los dejo a su imaginación (en lo personal, no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos, pero es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que lo que viene en el último recuerdo de Lee sobre los estragos de su última pelea con él).**


End file.
